Meant to Be
by Danny Darcy Cullen
Summary: Su amor estaba destinado a ser, pero algo se interpone dejándolos separados. En la guerra y el amor todo se vale y el destino no está escrito en piedra. ExB AH AU
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo****:**

_Viéndolo desde otro punto, es como en esas películas en las que tocan el timbre, el tiempo se detiene. Tú estás en un momento feliz, con tus amigos y familia. A pesar de que él nunca se va de tu mente, por ese momento eres feliz._

_Te diriges a la entrada, caminas con una sonrisa en la cara, giras para contestar una pregunta, algo sobre los platos, los cubiertos, los vasos. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo._

_Mueves el dedo índice para indicar donde están esas cosas, pero el timbre vuelve a sonar. Suspiras con frustración y aceleras un poco el paso._

_Al abrir, tu sonrisa se va tan rápido como llegó. Tú corazón, ya a la mitad, comienza a dolerte. Y aun no sabes porque. Solo sabes que esos dos hombres, con uniformes planchados, medallas de batalla y cara de lástima vienen a terminar con tu vida. Uno de ellos extiende el brazo, un sobre blanco en su mano._

_Ya sabiendo lo que sigue tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, tu corazón se acelera, dejas de respirar._

"_Lo sentimos mucho señorita." Con esas cuatro insignificantes palabras, tu vida ha llegado a un final. Sueltas un jadeo de dolor, te llevas la mano al pecho para tratar de evitar que lo que te quedaba de corazón se destroce. _

_Pero te es imposible, pues en el momento en el que viste a esos dos soldados en tu puerta, con una carta...tu vida terminó._

**¿Reviews?**


	2. 1 El ángel que cayó del cielo

**El ángel que cayó del cielo**

Edward nunca imaginó que el lugar a donde se dirigía sería así. Estaba acostumbrado, era lo mismo de siempre. Su madre, Esme Cullen, tratando de conseguirle pareja para que se casase lo más pronto posible. Su padre, Carlisle Cullen, con la academia de doctores, la cual solo constaba de 6 médicos en todo Chicago.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró con frustración. Pasó las manos por su desordenado cabello color bronce. ¿Por qué tenían que casarse? Él no quería, no aun. Sin mencionar que quería casarse por amor, no por compromiso.

"¡Edward! ¿Dónde te metiste jovencito?" Era su madre, él se encontraba escondido en un cuartito de limpieza. Lo más seguro era que no saliera de ahí.

"No se preocupe señora Cullen, yo lo buscaré." Volvió a suspirar con frustración.

Jessica Stanley. La chica más prostituta en todo el pueblo. Se decía que se vendía, cada semana a alguien diferente, que lo que ofrecía era "su virginidad". "_Sí claro,"_ pensó Edward "_como si no se la hubiera vendido al lechero, al panadero, a Mike Newton, a todos los chicos de Chicago". _Menos a él. Edward quería esperar al amor de su vida, aunque a estas alturas creyera que no había nadie adecuado para él. No porque él fuera mucho, sino porque sabía que tenía que haber alguien que pensara igual que él, que compartiera sus gustos, alguien que lo quisiera por ser él y no por su familia. Alguien que no estuviera hueca por dentro y que no solo pensara en maquillaje o en su forma de vestir.

Alice, su mejor amiga, tenía inteligencia, gracia, era linda. Pero aun así, sentía que su corazón no estaba completo al estar con ella. No era su alma gemela, su media naranja. "Despierta Edward, no hay tal cosa." Se susurró enojado. "Eres un cursi." Enterró la cara en sus manos y ahí se quedó por un momento.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba en sus piernas. Levantó la cara con brusquedad para encontrar a Jessica. Casi saltó de la sorpresa, el problema era que estaba acorralado contra la pared. No se pudo mover mucho, dejándolos en una posición algo comprometedora.

"Te encontré pillín. Un poco más y hubiera creído que huías de mí." Soltó una ridícula carcajada. _Que lista. _Pensó Edward, casi sonrió y Jessica lo tomó como algo bueno. Puso las manos en el pecho de Edward y lo pegó más a la pared. Iba a besarlo, pero Edward la detuvo.

"Señorita Stanley, le ruego se baje de mis piernas, me está lastimando…" _sin mencionar que se está ridiculizando completamente._

"Vamos Eddie. He estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti. Sabes que soy virgen ¿cierto? He esperado a que tu generosa familia pague lo que valgo." Sonrió "seductoramente" y después intentó besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez Edward no fue tan gentil, la empujó y ella cayó y se golpeó el trasero. "¡Ouch!" gritó poniéndose de pie.

"Lo siento señorita, pero le pedí de forma amable que se hiciera a un lado. Ahora si me disculpa." Hizo una pequeña y rápida reverencia y después se marchó. Corrió al baño antes de toparse con su madre. Se lavó rápido la cara y salió de nuevo.

"¡Edward!" gritó una pequeña duendecillo que saltó de pronto al cuello de Edward. Él rió inmediatamente, ella lo hacía sonreír siempre. Era sarcástica y divertida. Sin mencionar que se vestía bien. Pero no era el amor de su vida.

"Hola Alice." Dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te vas a casar con Bitch Stanley?" Era la forma en la que se dirigía a Jessica, pues también la odiaba. En el fondo, escondido entre la razón y la comprensión, tenía escondido un amor por Edward, un amor que sabía que nunca sería correspondido. En el fondo agradecía de todo corazón que no se interesara por nadie, incluso por ella.

"No, gracias a Dios. Pero al parecer la "virgen Stanley" quería venderme su título." Rodó los ojos y sonrió. Alice se estremeció como si le provocara asco.

"Bueno, me alegro que sigas soltero." En cuanto terminó esa frase bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. Pero por suerte Edward no lo notó, solo rió y palmeó dulcemente su hombro.

"Bueno, tengo que irme a buscar a mi madre. Espero verte pronto Ma-ali." Era el apodo que le había puesto cuando eran niños. A Alice le encantaba que la llamara así.

"Nos vemos Ed-an" le dijo con una sonrisa. Ali-ma era por las iniciales de sus dos nombres, Mary Alice. Al igual que con Ed-an, Edward Anthony. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y Edward se fue.

"Hijo, ahí estás." Dijo Esme emocionada. Podía escuchar el tono enojado detrás de ese tono aparentemente maternal. "La señorita Stanley nos estaba contando sobre su encuentro." Le sonrió, pero su mirada era de más-vale-que-tengas-una-explicación. Edward sonrió para tranquilizar a su madre.

"Si claro, en el que la señorita Stanley me sacó de mi escondite. Es muy amable de su parte." Jessica lo miró sorprendida y él le guiñó.

"Sí, claro. Yo lo ayudé. Es muy tímido Edward y solo necesitaba un empujoncito." Edward forzó su sonrisa y asintió.

Esa horrible reunión terminó cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Edward estaba cansado, tanto mental como físicamente.

"Hijo, ya nos vamos." Dijo su madre acariciando su cabello.

"¿Cómo te la pasaste?" dijo su padre educadamente. Edward levantó la cara de sus manos y lo miró.

"¿A caso crees que tengo cara de que me fue bien? ¿Cómo alguien puede disfrutar una fiesta con la zorra del pueblo rondándote?" dijo enojado. Después de esa mentira, había tenido que pasar toda la noche con Jessica, hablando de lo hermosa que era. Aunque él solo escuchaba.

"¡Edward!" gritó Esme horrorizada.

"Lo siento mucho madre, sé que no debo referirme a nadie así, pero es solo que no comprendes que no me quiero casar. No quiero una compañera a fuerzas. Quiero a alguien que me ame, a alguien que yo pueda amar, a alguien por quien me muera por despertar y ver a mi lado." Esme sintió lástima por su hijo. Ella había tenido suerte de haber encontrado a Carlisle y enamorarse antes de haberse casado con otro.

"Sé a lo que te refieres hijo, te entiendo de veras. Pero no todo es posible en esta vida. Necesitas contraer matrimonio para que no hablen mal de ti."

"¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa lo que opinen los demás?" dijo poniéndose de pie y apuntándose con el dedo.

"Edward, es suficiente. Si sigues con ese comportamiento te irás caminando."

"Creo que esa es una buena idea." Tomó su saco, pues afuera hacía frío. Era el invierno de Chicago.

"Edward regresa aquí." Lo llamó su madre, tratando de no subir mucho la voz para que no la oyeran los demás y no "hablaran mal" de ellos.

A Edward nunca le importó lo que los demás dijeran. Él trataba de vivir la vida como le placía. Pero su madre tenía razón, no todo era posible en esta vida.

Empezó a considerar obedecer a su madre, quizá le iría bien en la vida, algo así como el karma. Pero no había nadie que le atrajera. _Alice _pensó. Pero sería imposible, seguro que ella tendría miles de pretendientes. Suspiró hondo y pateó una piedra con la punta de su pie.

Su zapato se ensució. Se agachó para poder limpiarlo con su manga. Entonces, escuchó un grito. Adivinó que era de una mujer. Miró hacia arriba y vio a alguien cayendo directamente sobre él. Podría haberse quitado rápidamente, pero no lo hizo. Jamás le haría eso a una dama. Estiró los brazos y se posicionó de forma que no le doliera tanto a él y que ella no se lastimara. Sintió el golpe y por la fuerza que traía los empujó juntos al suelo.

Edward se quedó algo sorprendido. Pensó que quizá la chica estaría desmayada por el susto o quizá se había golpeado. Comenzó a mover las manos para encontrar la cabeza de la chica. Pero el vestido de ella se lo impedía, era demasiado esponjado y por falta de luz se le complicaba más. De pronto la chica saltó de sus brazos y gritó, pero rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca. Miró alrededor, buscando algo o a alguien.

"Por favor." Dijo en un susurro. Extendió sus brazos y puso sus manos extendidas también. "No me haga daño, le puedo dar dinero, pero por favor no me viole." Edward vio el verdadero miedo en la cara de la chica. A quien por cierto consideraba la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Él se quedó sin palabras mientras que ella seguía retrocediendo despacio. Edward se puso de pie y ella se asustó aun más. Presionó la mano sobre su boca para evitar gritar. "Por f-ffavor." Dijo sollozando.

"No le voy a hacer daño señorita. Yo solo iba pasando por la calle cuando cayó." Isabella bajó los brazos y los dejó sueltos a sus costados.

"Gracias. Muchas gracias." Dijo ahora suspirando hondo con alivio. "Por favor le ruego que si le llegan a preguntar, usted, amable caballero, les diga que no ha visto nada y a nadie."

"Con gusto le haré ese favor señorita…" extendió el brazo en forma de saludo.

"Swan. Isabella Swan. Pero llámeme Bella." Dijo ella tomando su mano. Edward la besó y Bella se sonrojó. "¿Y usted es?" dijo aun algo deslumbrada por los ojos esmeralda de este hermoso ser.

"Edward Cullen." Dijo con una sonrisa de lado que dejó a Isabella sin aliento.

"¿Cullen? ¿Es usted familiar del doctor Cullen?" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, así es. Soy su hijo. Si me permite preguntar, ¿de dónde es que conoce usted a mi padre?"

"Bueno, como lo acaba de comprobar, soy muy torpe. Él me ha atendido en varias ocasiones." Bella tosió algo incómoda y se sonrojó. Edward trató de disimular la risa.

"Entonces Isabella Swan…" Edward se quedó callado por un momento. "Espere, ¿dijo Swan?"

"Sí ¿conoce a mi padre?" preguntó Bella sorprendida.

"Pues claro que sí, es el jefe de policía Swan ¿cierto?" Bella asintió. "Claro que lo conozco, es buen amigo de mi padres. Aunque nunca me dijo que tuviera una hija." Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

"No, nunca lo dice." Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con prisa. "_No quiero que salgas. No quiero que te conviertas en una Jessica Stanley" _dijo frustrada, imitando a su madre. "Sí claro, como si supiera quién es. Seguro que es una mujer que consigue todo lo que quiere."

"De eso no hay duda." Dijo Edward por lo bajo. Bella hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué a caso no cuenta mi opinión? Me convertiré en una mujer como ella." Edward iba a negar pero en eso chocó contra Bella, ya que se había detenido. "¿Cómo es ella?" dijo antes del golpe. Se tambaleó un poco y Edward la tomó de los brazos. Quedaron demasiado cerca sus rostros.

"Ella es…" se perdió entre sus ojos, tenían un color chocolate único. Brillaban a la luz de la luna. "Por favor señorita, júreme por su madre, su padre o por quien quiera, que no va a ser como ella." Las palabras salieron a borbotones sin pensar en las consecuencias. Bella asintió algo atontada.

Mientras ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro se escuchó a lo lejos perros ladrando. Bella volvió a la realidad y jadeó asustada. Tomó a Edward de la mano y lo arrastró hasta llegar a unos arbustos.

"Esos estúpidos perros." Susurraba mientras rodaba en el suelo. Edward solo la miraba, extrañado y maravillado al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? Va a ensuciar todo su vestido."

"No me importa, lo único que quiero es perder el rastro." Edward escuchó a los perros y a algunos policías cerca. Levantó a Bella y la jaló por la muñeca.

"Vamos señorita Swan, la están buscando." Bella se paró de golpe, haciendo que la fuerza de Edward le lastimara el brazo. Edward al escuchar su gemido la soltó. Estaba a punto de caer pero la atrapó. "Lo siento mucho, le prometo que no era mi intención. ¿Se encuentra bien?" decía Edward amontonando las palabras y preocupado.

"Nos se preocupe…estoy acostumbrada a los tratos rudos." Edward frunció el ceño. Encontró el brazo del que había jalado e inspeccionó su muñeca. Tenía las marcas de sus manos ahí. Edward se sintió pésimo y le acarició con suavidad.

"¡Aquí estás muchachita malcriada!" Edward sintió como el peso de Bella se desvanecía. También alcanzó a ver como la jalaban bruscamente, seguro que le dejarían marcas como las que él acababa de hacerle. Por reflejo golpeó el brazo que la estaba jalando y la ocultó detrás de él. Sintió un enojo sobrenatural, algo que no podía controlar.

"Suéltela." Bella se llevó las manos a la boca y apartó a Edward.

"Por favor, huye. Aun no ven tu rostro. Vete antes de que te metan a la cárcel." Le susurró en el oído y lo empujó.

"Pero…"

"Por favor." Le rogó con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Volveré a verla?" Ella negó y siguió empujándolo. Después desapareció. Escuchó como el alboroto de perros y de personas gritando se calmaba, mientras él se quedaba ahí, pensando en el ángel que había caído del cielo directamente a sus brazos.

**Sí sé que es extraño que Alice quiera a Edward, tienen que entender que aun no conoce a Jasper. Es solo la idea que tiene porque el chico la trata bien y son amigos desde la infancia.**

**Feliz martes de BONES.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene

Elianna Cullen


	3. 2 Bajo la luz de la Luna

**Bajo la luz de la luna**

Presionó con fuerza el pedazo de papel entre sus manos, al igual que sus ojos. Dos lágrimas cayeron en contra de su voluntad. Él no merecía sus lágrimas, no merecía siquiera que pensara en él. Continuó arrugando el papel hasta que le dolió el puño. Después solo tomó aire profundamente y ahogó un grito de frustración y dolor a la vez.

_Quiero que sepas que te aprecio, pero encontré a otra persona._ Nunca en su vida había leído una carta más directa, cortante e hiriente en su vida.

"Isabella, baja ya. Mike está aquí." _Mi gozo en un pozo. _Pensó para sí. Se limpió las lágrimas y los residuos de sus mejillas.

Intentó arreglar su cabello y que sus ojos lucieran menos rojos. Se sentó en el taburete frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo y se observó. Algo llamó su atención. Era una marca sobre su muñeca. Bajó la mirada y observó el cardenal en su piel. Este era diferente al resto que tenía en su cuerpo. Podía sentir las manos de Edward acariciando esa parte, mientras que ella se perdía en sus hermosos ojos.

_Deja de pensar en eso Bella, seguro que está casado._ Se reprendió. Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Caminó lo más despacio que pudo, pues no quería recibir a su invitado. Siempre era lo mismo en su patética vida. Se levantaba, se vestía, almorzaba, clase de francés, clases de pintura, una hora libre de lectura, la comida y el resto del tiempo estaba destinado a Mike Newton. Suspiró con pesadez y bajó las escaleras. Allí estaba el joven rico y arrogante. La vio y sonrió, como si ella fuera su premio, un pedazo de carne.

"Buenas tardes Bella." Dijo tomando su mano y besándola. Le dejó residuos de saliva. Bella lo limpió disimuladamente y sonrió forzosamente. Trataba de hablar lo menos posible cuando estaba con él, sabía que podría soltar cosas de la que se arrepentiría. Si hacía preguntas se limitaba a contestarlas con monosílabos. "Planeé todo una día de diversión. Iremos al parque, después pasaremos a la feria y por último te llevaré a cenar. Así que ponte algo elegante."

Quería gritarle que no pensaba cambiarse, pero una mirada de su madre le hizo retractarse. Se volvió y caminó a su cuarto. Se puso un vestido azul con los hombros descubiertos, claro que iba a llevar una abrigo encima. Regresó a la sala y vio a su madre y a la madre de Mike platicando animosamente. Su padre también estaba ahí, hablando con el señor Newton. Su padre le mandó una mirada de disculpa. Ella le sonrió para asegurarle que sabía que no había sido su culpa.

Estuvo toda la tarde con Mike, siempre fría, distante. Miró su muñeca repetidas veces. No sabía porque pero ansiaba ver de nuevo a Edward. Podía ver que era diferente. Mike intentó besarla en la cima de la montaña rusa, pero Bella fingió un ataque de tos. Intentó besarla en la entrada de su casa, pero de nuevo se escapó.

Mike se fue, dejándola fuera de su casa. Bella miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Se fue de ahí directo al bosque frente a su casa. Quería caminar libremente, sin Mike, su madre o alguien más sobre ella. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que su madre se diera cuenta y mandara a los perros. Ah, los perros. Los había mandado cada una de las tres veces que intentó escapar. Era torpe y eso la retrasaba. Siempre la habían encontrado. Siguió caminando, adentrándose más. Quería perderse entre el follaje de los árboles. Acarició con cariño cada uno de los troncos por los que pasaba. Respiraba hondo, olía a césped mojado pues había nieve. Le dio frío, ya que se había quitado el abrigo, pero la verdad es que no le importaba. Esos momentos son los que hacían la diferencia en su repetitiva y patética vida.

Escuchó ruidos a lo lejos, un río, un lago, una cascada, no lo sabía. Se adentró más, hasta el punto de perder el camino por el que había pasado. Se sintió como en la historia de Hansel y Greten. Solo que ella prefería vivir con la bruja que con sus padres.

Se acercó más y podía sentir la humedad en el ambiente, el aire se volvía pesado. Cuando salió de los árboles vio una hermosa cascada, el agua era clara, tanto que de no ser por el frío le hubiera encantado nadar. _Me daría una pulmonía. _Pensó. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho, su estancia en la tierra le daba igual. Su vida no tenía sentido, ya no.

Se sentó en una roca, en la orilla. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de ese refrescante aire, tan limpio, tan puro. De pronto escuchó pisadas detrás de ella y se giró bruscamente, antes de saltar con cuidado de la roca y esconderse detrás de ella.

Vio a alguien salir de entre los árboles y se asustó, no eran ni sus padres ni los perros o policías. Podía escuchar los murmullos. Sabía por la voz que era un hombre. Murmuraba cosas como "boda" "no quiero" y "Jessica". El joven se acercó un poco más y distinguió a Edward. El color de su cabello era inconfundible. Edward pateó una piedra y después con el brazo arrojó otra al río.

Bella salió lentamente para no asustarlo. "Hola." Dijo tímidamente. Edward se sobresaltó un poco pero después se relajó.

"Hola." Bella notó el cambio de su voz.

"¿Sabe cómo regresar? Es solo que estaba dando un paseo por el bosque y me perdí, llegué aquí. Pero no sé como regresar."

"Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, supongo que podría encontrar la suya. Conozco muy bien el bosque." Sonrió de lado y Bella le contestó. "¿Quiere que la lleve ahora?"

"No, está bien. Solo quería saber. Aunque si usted se tiene que ir, nos podemos ir." Edward negó con la cabeza y Bella sonrió internamente. Quería un poco de tiempo con Edward. Se sentó de nuevo en la roca y Edward se acercó.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Bella sonrió y asintió. Edward podía ver sus hombros descubiertos, su piel pálida contrastaba con el color azul de su vestido. Antes de que pudiera detenerse las palabras salieron de su boca. "Se ve hermosa esta noche." Bella lo miró algo sorprendida y después se sonrojó. "Disculpe, estoy siendo un maleducado."

"No, en lo absoluto. Es usted muy lindo."

"Puede hablarme de tú si gusta."

"Gracias, tú también." Rieron un poco, ambos un poco nerviosos por la cercanía. Estaban a unos centímetros de rozar sus brazos. Bella tembló involuntariamente por el frío.

"¿Tienes frío?" Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Edward se quitó su saco y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Bella no lo rechazó pues, aparte de que tenía frío, olía increíble. "No te gusta el frío ¿cierto?"

"No, ni la humedad. Aunque te acostumbras."

"Pero aquí no hay tanta humedad." Dijo algo extrañado.

"No, pero en Forks, Washington sí."

"¿Vivías ahí?"

"Sí, era mi hogar." Bella suspiró melancólicamente y a Edward no le paso desapercibido.

"¿No te gusta Chicago?" Bella negó con la cabeza.

"Mi hogar siempre será Forks."

"¿Es por el frío? Sé que es más frío aquí."

"No, es como…" se quedó callada, pensando. Puso su dedo índice en la barbilla mientras que Edward solo la veía maravillado. "Es como cuando pruebas el helado de chocolate." Bella miró a Edward, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Ella rió y Edward también. "Perdón que utilice el helado, pero es como una clase de debilidad para mí. Aunque aquí no puedo comer mucho, pues hace mucho frío."

"Está bien, continúa." Dijo Edward sonriendo.

"Bueno, como te decía. Es como cuando pruebas por primera vez el helado de chocolate. Cambia tu vida, sabes que no podrás morir sin volver a comer. Pero cuando no hay helado de chocolate y te ves obligada a comer de vainilla. No es lo mismo, tu paladar ha quedado sellado por el chocolate." Terminó y después se quedó callada, mirando a la nada. Edward comenzó a reír histéricamente, Bella lo miró y también comenzó a reír. "¿Qué es tan gracioso? Si te crees tan listo porque no das un ejemplo mejor." Lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro y Edward se limpió las lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención burlarme, pero veo que de verdad te gusta el helado." Rió un poco más y después intentó calmarse. Bella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa.

"Sigo esperando tu respuesta genio. Dime un ejemplo mejor."

"Bueno, poniendo en cuenta todo lo que dijiste sobre el helado. Supongo que sería como…" se giró y miró la cascada, tenía la mirada perdida. Ahora fue el turno de Bella de observarlo. "Supongo que sería como el amor a primera vista."

"¿El amor a primera vista?" Edward la miró y ella estaba atenta a lo que decía. Esperando a que continuara.

"Sí, es como cuando ves a una persona. Es hermosa, bueno en mi caso. La más hermosa que hayas visto. Tu corazón y estómago reaccionan en cuanto tus ojos se posan sobre ella. El mundo se detiene y solo son tú y ella." Inconscientemente se fueron acercando el uno al otro. "Entonces escuchar su voz, su risa. Amas todo de ella aun sin conocerla. Sabes que es la persona con la que quieres estar toda la vida. Y después de que aparece ella, ya no hay nadie más. Las caras de las demás desaparece." Bella podía sentir el aliento de Edward en la cara. Su voz era tan dulce como la miel y tan aterciopelada. "No ves a nadie más que a ella. Se convierte en tu sol, y tú el planeta que gira a su alrededor. Peleando por un rayo de calor. Algo que te de la esperanza de que puedes llegar a permanecer a su lado." Bella ladeó la cabeza y levantó la mano. Tocó un mechó del cabello de Edward. Él se estremeció un poco ante su roce, pero ella no lo notó.

"Tienes un lindo cabello. El color es tan diferente a los demás." Edward trató de contestar, pero la verdad era que estaba totalmente perdido. Bella bajó uno de sus dedos por la frente de él. Después pasó por su nariz, extendió la mano y la puso sobre su mejilla. "Tu voz es muy dulce. Tus palabras son como miel para mis oídos. Te podría creer cualquier cosa." Movió poco a poco la mano. Con los tres dedos del centro de su mano acarició sus labios. Su voz era apenas un susurro audible. Mientras que Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados para tratar de calmar la ola de sentimientos. "Tus labios son tan suaves, tan rojos. ¿Lo has sentido?" preguntó de pronto, Edward abrió los ojos despacio y se perdió en los de ella. Con la luz de la luna resplandecían más.

"¿Qué cosa?" susurró.

"El amor a primera vista." Edward negó con la cabeza. Aun tenía la mano de Bella en la mejilla.

"En unos días te lo diré."

Edward estaba a punto de explotar por todos los sentimientos acumulados. No podía describir la sensación. Muy pronto para su gusto dejó de sentir la mano de Bella.

"Lo siento mucho, estoy siendo una atrevida." Se paró de golpe y casi cayó.

"No, para nada." Edward se puso de pie también.

"Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Es decir, estoy con Mike Newton todo el tiempo, pero a él no me acerco. También estuvo…" se calló de golpe y Edward notó como su mirada se entristeció y estaba luchando desesperadamente por ocultar sus lágrimas.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Bella asintió. "¿Hay alguien? Me refiero a alguien a quien ames. Puedo ver en tu mirada que algo te hace falta. Que quieres desesperadamente." Bella comenzó a sollozar y Edward se acercó más. "No quise lastimarte, mi pregunta fue inadecuada. Por favor, perdóname."

El cuerpo de Bella irradiaba calor, un calor que inundaba a Edward. "No quiero hablar de eso. No ahora." Recargó la cara en el hombro de Edward, mientras que él la abrazaba.

"No te preocupes. No es necesario que me lo cuentes. Solo quiero que sepas que si te lastimó, es un completo idiota. Él no merece tus lágrimas. Eres demasiado especial para que te lastimen."

"Gracias Edward." Él la presionó un poco más contra su pecho. Se quedaron ahí, disfrutando del consuelo del otro. Todo bajo la luz de la luna.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Tenemos otra fan de BONES entre nosotras. Wiii!! Bueno, las dos lo son. ¿Qué tan genial no es eso? **

Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene

Elianna Cullen


	4. 3 Amor a primera vista

**Amor a primera vista.**

Después de esa noche, Edward y Bella quedaron de verse ahí. Solo esperarían hasta las tres de la mañana. Bella pasó el siguiente día un poco más animada. Ansiaba que llegara la noche, incluso le habló bien a Mike durante su paseo. Cuando por fin fue tiempo de irse, anunció que iría a dar un paseo. Después de que su mamá le hiciera prometer que no se iría, le dio permiso.

Bella, como la noche anterior comenzó a caminar, Edward le había enseñado el camino, le había ayudado a reconocer algunas señales para que no se perdiera. De nuevo disfrutó del camino, oliendo el pasto, tocando los troncos.

Cuando llegó, Edward ya estaba ahí, aun no la notaba. Estaba de espaldas a ella, contemplando la cascada. Bella se acercó y Edward escuchó sus pasos. Se giró y en cuanto la vio sonrió. También había estado esperando todo el día por este momento.

"Hola" dijo poniéndose de pie, pues estaba sentado en la roca. Tomó la mano de Bella y la besó.

"Hola" dijo Bella sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

"Lo mismo de siempre. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?"

"Bien, aunque ansiaba venir aquí. Tu compañía me es muy agradable."

"Gracias. La tuya también."

La noche fluyó rápido, platicaron de cosas triviales, nada con mucha importancia. Edward sentía cierta curiosidad por la sombra de tristeza en los ojos de Bella. Pero sabía que no debía presionarla, debía darle su espacio. Le diría a su debido tiempo.

En un momento de la noche se quedaron en silencio. Edward contemplando la cascada mientras que Bella miraba el cielo. De pronto ella se levantó y Edward se giró para verla.

"¿Ya te vas?" dijo algo decepcionado.

"No." Dijo solamente. Edward no le quitaba la mirada. Se veía hermosa con su vestido esponjado y su cabello suelto. Seguía con la cabeza hacia el cielo. Comenzó a caminar, mirando hacia arriba. "¿Has notado cómo, cuándo caminas mirando el cielo, la luna y las nubes se mueven contigo? ¿No te parece increíble que seamos simplemente una partícula dentro de un enorme universo?" Suspiró soñadoramente y Edward solo la observaba. Nunca había visto a una chica más hermosa y más especial. Se acercó de nuevo a Edward y lo miró, sonrió y después tomó su mano. "Ven, camina conmigo." A Edward le sorprendió el roce de su mano, se puso de pie y caminó con ella. Solo que no miraba el cielo, la miraba a ella. "Es hermoso ¿no es cierto? Como en un campo sin luces artificiales las estrellas se ven en todo su esplendor."

"Hermoso." Susurró Edward, pero no se refería al cielo, sino a lo que él estaba mirando. A ella.

Después de esa noche Edward descubrió algo, todo lo que había dicho sobre el amor a primera vista era cierto, puede que él no lo notara tan pronto. Pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con los de ella esa noche en la que cayó en sus brazos, su vida había quedado marcada. No podría vivir sin ella, aun cuando solo fuera como amiga. De lo que estaba seguro era que la quería, quizá hasta la amaba.

Regresaron cada uno a sus hogares. Edward se despidió con un beso en la mano. Toda la noche soñó con ella. A la mañana siguiente su madre lo despertó. De nuevo su inspiración fue Bella, lo único que quería era que se hiciera de noche de nuevo.

Era martes, el día que por lo general lo pasaba con Alice. Se quedaron de ver en un parque. Cuando se encontraron Alice lo abrazó fuertemente. Notó a Edward más feliz, y por desgracia en su mente se formaron ideas erróneas.

"Alice, tengo tantas cosas que contarte."

"Dime todo lo que has hecho desde el sábado. Te ves diferente, más feliz."

"Conocí a alguien Alice," con eso el corazón de Alice se detuvo un momento, para después acelerar al doble. Luchó por mantener su sonrisa y sobre todo sus lágrimas bajo control. "Es maravillosa, tan especial. Tan hermosa." Alice podía ver los ojos soñadores de Edward.

"Es genial." Dijo haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo. Edward lo notó y frunció el ceño.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo levantando su rostro para verla mejor.

"Sí, solo es mi estómago. Pero no te preocupes, con reposo se me pasará." Quería salir corriendo, no soportaba el dolor. Hubiera preferido verlo casado con Jessica, quien no lo hacía feliz, que verlo enamorado de una chica que lo hacía más feliz que ella.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" dije Edward verdaderamente preocupado.

"No, pero sería mejor que me fuera. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Espero que me cuentes todo sobre esa chica." Salió casi corriendo y Edward solo se quedó en su lugar, confundido y preocupado.

Pasó el resto del día solo y siguió pensando en Alice, pero su mente siempre volvía a Bella. Suspiraba cada vez que pensaba en su cabello, en sus labios. Nunca había deseado besar a nadie, pero con ella era diferente. Había algo que le llamaba la atención. Sería quizá el color, tan rojos y gruesos. Tan tentadores.

Ella había dicho que sus labios eran lindos, cuando recordó eso no pudo evitar sentir los dedos de Bella sobre sus labios. ¿Pensaría Bella lo mismo sobre sus labios? Edward meneó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. Mientras iba camino a su casa pasó por una nevería. Rió al recordar la afición de Bella por el helado de chocolate. ¿Le gustaría el chocolate caliente? Eso le dio una idea.

Cuando llegó a su hogar comenzó a calentar la leche, después depositó una barra de chocolate. Lo puso en un vaso grande, en uno que quizá conservaría en calor. Después tomó otros dos vasos y se fue tarareando de la felicidad al prado donde se encontraba Bella. Sabía que era temprano, pero era mejor esperar ahí que en su casa, solo.

Llegó y se sentó en la roca, después de colocar el chocolate caliente en el suelo. Faltaba más o menos una hora para que llegara Bella, se puso a caminar, examinó cada roca, cada árbol que lo rodeaba. Encontró una pequeña cueva del tamaño de un conejo. Quizá sería su madriguera. Se acercó y sin pensar en lo peligroso que podría ser, metió la mano. Lo que encontró lo dejó sin palabras. No era ningún animal. Era un cuaderno, uno con piel como forro. Cuando lo abrió observó que las hojas eran delgadas y grandes. Comenzó a hojearlo y se dio cuenta de que era un cuaderno de dibujo.

Su cabeza comenzó a formular una historia, algo como una mujer del pasado a quien no le permitan dibujar libremente. Quizá viniera a esconderse aquí para poder pintar. Su mente se llenó de posibilidades extrañas y diferentes. Pero algo le hizo romper su imaginación. Un dibujo de una persona. No de cualquier persona, era él. Era un retrato en blanco y negro de él. Se quedó en su lugar sin saber que pensar. Pero después su mirada se posó en la firma del pintor. Decía . No podía ser, esos dibujos perfectos eran de Bella. No le impresionaba el hecho de que Bella dibujara, sino la perfección del contraste en la imagen. Es como si fuera una fotografía. Siguió hojeando el libro, encontró otra hoja en la que estaban sus ojos y sus labios separados. Tenía una inscripción. _Le plus beau_ (Lo más bello). Eso creía ella que eran los mejores rasgos de Edward. Mientras lo leía sintió su corazón ensancharse de tanto amor, de tanta felicidad.

Después de un tiempo lo volvió a guardar en su lugar, podía ser que ella se sintiera ofendida. Siguió esperado por quince minutos más, después escuchó movimiento entre los árboles y un momento después Bella salió de ahí. Traía cara de estar molesta y musitaba cosas sin sentido. Traía un hermoso vestido color perla, era sin mangas y por debajo era esponjado. Se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y Edward no pudo evitar inspeccionar su cuerpo. De verdad que era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto.

"Hola." Dijo Edward por lo bajo para no asustarla. Bella no dijo nada, solo se fue a la orilla del río y ya estando ahí extendió sus brazos y se aventó. Edward se quedó pasmado, después reaccionó y salió corriendo. "¡Bella! ¿Qué crees que haces? Te dará una pulmonía o una hipotermia." Bella siguió sin responder, solo siguió nadando. Edward estaba inseguro en cuanto a saltar, no porque temiera sino porque sabía que no podría ayudarla si él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Bella se acercó poco a poco a la orilla y cuando la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera del agua se cayó. Emitió un grito ahogado.

"Edward, necesito ayuda. Me dio un calambre." Dijo tocando su tobillo. Edward no esperó ni un minuto más, se quitó su saco y después se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, terminó mojado también pero no le importó.

La dejó en el suelo y le puso su saco, mientras que ella solo temblaba y no podía hablar por el castañeo de dientes que la estaba invadiendo. "Bella, por favor dime que estás bien. ¿Necesitas que te lleve con mi padre? A esta hora seguro que está en casa." Bella negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó. Él trató de darle más calor con la fricción, pero era imposible calentar a una persona que había nadado en agua con una temperatura de centígrados bajo cero. Después su cerebro reaccionó. "Espera aquí, traeré el chocolate caliente." Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y trajo el vaso con chocolate. Lo sirvió en uno y se lo entregó a Bella, por suerte seguía caliente. Bella lo tomó rápido y Edward le volvió a servir. "¿Un día difícil?" dijo tratando de bromear. Bella suspiró y bajó la mirada.

"Ni que lo digas."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, quería que ella lo abrazara en busca de calor. Por suerte así lo hizo y Edward la abrazó por la cintura.

"No, quiero ser feliz de nuevo. Tú lo logras de una forma muy especial. Solo sigue hablando. Cuéntame tu día."

"Pues, hoy vi a mi mejor amiga. Solemos salir los martes, pero no se sentía bien. Caminé por toda la ciudad solo y antes de ir a casa me topé con una nevería, la cual por cierto estaba cerrada. Pensé en ti, en lo mucho que te gusta el chocolate y se me ocurrió que quizá te gustaría un chocolate caliente. Por el clima. Fui a mi casa y preparé un chocolate. Y después de eso vine para acá." Edward esperó un momento a que Bella hablara, pero no lo hizo. La miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició su mejilla. Después sus labios. Ella movió su mano y la puso sobre el pecho de Edward. Después de un tiempo Bella frunció el ceño y Edward solo la miraba. La mano que estaba sobre su pecho se cerró, presionando la camisa de Edward. _Está teniendo una pesadilla._ Pensó Edward. Acarició su espalda y la pegó más a él. Disfrutando de que ella no podía verlo.

"Edward." Susurró dormida. Automáticamente Edward sonrió. "Edward." Volvió a susurrar. El corazón de él se aceleró. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella y por más que intentara, su amor no cambiaría jamás. Ni aun la distancia, ni el amor no correspondido, nada. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que había visto solamente cuatro veces, pero que en realidad amaba desde la primera vez que la vio.

Una hora después Bella comenzó a despertar. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Edward. Su corazón se aceleró por el acercamiento. Pero aun así no se movió.

"Hola" susurró él, también algo anonadado por la cercanía.

"Hola" respondió. De pronto se levantó. "¿Qué hora es?" dijo sorprendida.

"Las 12 menos 10." Dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

"Siento mucho haberme quedado dormida. Estoy desperdiciando tu tiempo."

"No, para nada. Verte dormir es interesante." Bella se sonrojó.

"¿Qué dije?" dijo resignada. Edward rió.

"Mi nombre." Bella se sonrojó más y suspiró. "No te preocupes, fue muy lindo."

"Gracias."

"¿Tuviste un día difícil? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?" dijo Edward acercándose a ella.

"Es solo que…¿tu madre no te obliga hacer cosas que no quieres? En mi caso sí es así. Quiere que me case. Y hoy se enfermó, me hizo prometer que me casaría con… que me casaría pronto." Dijo Bella bajando la mirada. Aunque aún no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Edward, no quería casarse con Mike nunca.

"Eso no puede ser tan malo." Dijo Edward, aunque su corazón se estremeciera de tan solo pensar que Bella se casaría con otra persona.

"No, tienes razón. Solo exagero."

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando, hasta que el vestido de Bella se secó. Entregó el saco a Edward y se despidieron. Ambos se fueron a sus hogares.

-

A la mañana siguiente Edward se levantó de buen humor. Soñó cómo Bella decía su nombre. Se vistió y bajó a las escaleras. Escuchó voces de mujeres, eran dos. Su madre y la señora Stanley.

"¿No has escuchado las noticias?" decía la Sra. Stanley.

"No, ¿ahora de que va?" dijo Esme, Edward podía identificar el tono cansino en su voz. A ella no le gustaba cotillear.

"¿Conoces a los Swan?" Edward se quedó en su lugar, congelado.

"Sí, claro. Carlisle es muy amigo del Sr. Swan." Dijo Esme amablemente.

"Pues parece que la Sra. Swan falleció ayer por la noche. Charlie está que se deshace del dolor." Esme se quedó sin palabras, al igual que Edward. La Sra. Stanley continuó. "Pero al parecer su hija se recuperó muy pronto, hoy en la mañana anunciaron el matrimonio de Newton-Swan. Se lo tenían bien guardado desde hace tiempo. Me parece que los señores Newton les pagaron pata que se casaran, desde que la Srta. Swan nació." El corazón de Edward se detuvo. ¿Bella, comprometida? Eso no podía ser. Ella lo sabía, debía estar enterada si está comprometida desde su nacimiento.

Edward se sintió engañado, traicionado. No podía creer que Bella se fuera a casar. A pesar de odiarse después, pensó que quizá Bella si tenía algo en común con Jessica. Le había llenado la cabeza y el corazón de esperanzas vanas.

Pasó el día en su habitación, golpeando las paredes y desordenando todo. Se odiaba a sí mismo y la odiaba a ella. Estaba realmente enojado. Por suerte para él, la noche cayó rápido y cuando menos pensó ya era hora de reunirse con Bella. Tenía unas palabras que decirle.

Llegó al prado y se sentó en la roca. Sus nudillos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto golpear. Escuchó pasos detrás y supo que era Bella. No dijo nada, solo esperó a que ella llegara.

"Hola." Dijo en voz baja. Edward apretó los puños. "¡Edward, tus nudillos!" dijo Bella tomando la mano de Edward. Pero él la alejó. Bella se quedó en su lugar, algo sorprendida por su actitud. "Edward, ¿te sucede algo?..."

"Felicidades." Dijo antes de que Bella continuara.

"No comprendo, ¿Por qué me felicitas?"

"Por tu matrimonio." Dijo cortante. Se giró y la miró por primera vez en la noche. Tenía los ojos hinchados y su cara se veía sonrojada, probablemente por la caminada.

"No Edward, por favor tú no." Dijo ella comenzando a sollozar. Edward la miró y estuvo a punto de olvidar todo y abrazarla. Pero no lo hizo. "V-vvine a-aaquí ppara ttratar de ccalmarte. En mi casa ttodos me juzgan. No tttienen idea de lo que estoy passsando."

"Pues lamento mucho no servir como pañuelo consolador. Pero te aseguro que Mike Newton lo puede ser, y ya que te vas a casar con él sería conveniente." Se levantó y comenzó a caminar. "Dime algo Bella, ¿Qué a caso no te pasó por la mente que, después de todo el tiempo juntos y todo el cariño que te demostré, podría llegar a quererte, o incluso a amarte?" Bella se quedó sorprendida, ¿de verdad Edward la amaba? La verdad es que desde anoche, se había auto-convencido de que amaba a Edward, que lo había hecho todo el tiempo.

"Ppero…"

"No, no lo digas. No digas nada." Edward estaba enojado, pasaba sus dedos por su cabello desesperadamente. "Siempre dijeron que el dolor emocional dolía más que el físico, y hasta ahora lo compruebo."

"Edward, por favor…"

"¡No! Por favor tú, dame un respiro Bella. Me has lastimado como nunca nadie lo había hecho."

"¡Edward, solo escucha! Mi madre murió ayer, y yo…"

"Dije que no, no quiero escuchar tus excusas. ¡No quiero verte nunca más!" Se giró y comenzó a caminar.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward, por favor!" gritaba Bella una y otra vez. Pero Edward ya no estaba. Se fue camino a su casa, pero el clima nubloso de esa noche y su estado no eran buenos aliados. No sabía dónde estaba y el camino se hizo lúgubre. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero nadie contestaba. Sin querer tropezó en un charco y se quedó ahí, lamentándose de todo. Comenzó a llorar y en algunas ocasiones golpeaba el suelo. "Lo siento mucho Edward." Susurraba para sí. Pensó en quedarse ahí toda la noche, en la mañana, con la luz del sol lograría llegar a su hogar.

Estaba comenzando a quedar dormida cuando sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura. Levantó la cara y vio a Edward. "Lo siento mucho Bella, no debía gritarte." Dijo frente a ella. Bella no respondió, estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. En esta ocasión no lo pensó. Tenía a Edward tan cerca que tomó su rostro y lo besó.

Edward contestó con la misma intensidad. El beso no fue común, era uno cargado de pudor y pasión. Una extraña combinación. Edward la empujó y Bella quedó recostada sobre el frío pasto. Ella enterró sus dedos en el cabello de él, acercándolo más a ella.

Con eso, con el bosque como su testigo, Edward y Bella se dijeron todo lo que no podían con palabras. En ese beso se expresaba todo.

**De**** nuevo gracias por sus reviews a:**

Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene

Elianna Cullen

**Feliz martes de Bones para ambas. Gracias por su apoyo.**


	5. 4 Compromiso sellado

**FELIZ MARTES DE BONES!! Espero que les guste el capítulo y se lo dedico a Elianna Cullen, quien por cierto fue de muchísima ayuda. La parte de Alice y Jasper la escribió ella, todo hasta que llega Rosalie. **

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Compromiso sellado**

El beso terminó cuando a los dos les faltó el aire. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Edward bajó su cabeza y la puso sobre el pecho de Bella. La abrazó por la cintura y se quedaron recostados. No querían regresar al mundo real.

"Edward" susurró Bella finalmente. "Esto está mal, me voy a casar en dos semanas." Edward se estremeció pero no se movió de donde estaba.

"Por favor, no lo hagas. A menos que quieras terminar con mi vida." Bella jadeó asustada, se sentó y tomó el rostro de Edward.

"Lo único que voy a hacer es terminar con mi propia vida. Tú puedes seguir adelante sin mí. No soy tan importante Edward." Él negó con la cabeza y tomó las manos de Bella.

"Te equivocas, para mí lo eres todo, absolutamente todo. Antes de ti no había nada." Bella desvió la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

"Tú también te convertiste en mi razón de ser, de vivir, de sonreír. Pero mi madre… yo se lo prometí Edward. No puedo dejar de cumplir una promesa."

"Entonces, si este es un adiós, al menos déjame recordarlo como algo feliz." Se acercó a ella pero antes de poder chocar sus labios con los de ella, Bella lo detuvo.

"No, por favor. Dolerá lo suficiente sin esto, puede que me arrepienta de casarme, pero sé que después me arrepentiré de no haberlo hecho." Se puso de pie. "Lo siento mucho Edward y recuerda que te amo."

Y con eso se marchó. Edward sintió su corazón partirse en pedazos. No podía respirar bien, pues sus pulmones estaban siendo apretujados por una fuerza desconocida. Después de que se recuperó se fue a su casa, sintiéndose vacío por dentro y que no valía nada.

-

Alice guardaba una esperanza, pequeña, pero al fin esperanza, de que Edward y ella podrían compartir algo más que una simple amistad. Es decir, Edward siempre hablaba mal de las demás chicas elegibles, ninguna le agradaba, y la única joven con la que hablaba, compartía, y pasaba de manera agradable el tiempo era con ella. Pero ahora él estaba enamorado y no era de ella. Cuando le dijo, Alice sintió un gran pesar en su corazón, así que antes de verse traicionada por sus sentimientos y exponerse delante de Edward, decidió irse, calmarse un poco.

Así como a Edward no le llamaba la atención ninguna chica, hasta que conoció a esa joven, a Alice no le llamaba la atención ningún joven. Todos eran bastante superficiales, interesados, y jóvenes que pensaban que casarse era sólo para poder poseer a una muchacha bella y rica, y poder presumirla entre sus amistades. Ella no quería un matrimonio así. Ella quería casarse por amor, y aunque no amara exactamente a Edward, con la continua convivencia en el matrimonio, podrían llegar a quererse como sus padres, entre quienes no había un amor pasional, sino un amor tierno y felicidad en su hogar.

Huyó de ahí, con las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos, excusándose con Edward, argumentando sentirse mal, pero no le dijo qué tan mal. Cuando estuvo segura de que Edward no la oiría, se sentó debajo de un árbol, recargada en el tronco, y lloró. Lloró hasta que se tranquilizó. A su mente llegó la visión de ella en una cafetería, y pensó que era una buena idea. Podría ir a tomar un té para calmarse del todo y volver a casa. Quería recuperarse de la impresión para que al llegar a su hogar, no le preguntaran por su estado. No quería pensar más en ello.

Caminó hasta la cafetería que estaba cercana a su casa. Le gustaba el lugar, ya que era tranquilo y muy acogedor, justo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Pensaba tomar una de las mesas del fondo, pero cuando llegó todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, y tuvo que tomar asiento en la barra. Pidió su té, y se dedicó a tomárselo con toda la calma. De pronto, sintió que debía voltear hacia la puerta. Giró su rostro, casi por inercia, desganada. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un chico que ella conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo. Bueno, no exactamente _conocerlo_, pero era _él._

Cuando Alice era pequeña, antes de que comenzara a pensar en Edward como alguien con quien sería magnífico casarse y ser feliz con él, ella soñaba constantemente con un joven muy alto, musculoso pero delgado, cabello rubio como del color de la miel, un rostro con rasgos severos, aparentando dureza, pero sus ojos, azules y profundos como el océano, lo delataban. Era un joven dulce. Alice se enamoró de él en cuanto lo vio, y todas las noches deseaba soñar de nuevo con él. El tiempo pasó y el chico desapareció de sus sueños. Ella comenzó a fijarse en Edward, al fin y al cabo, era él único que la trataba con respeto y cariño, y el recuerdo de ese joven rubio y apuesto pasó a segundo plano, guardado celosamente en un rincón de su corazón. Y ahora aparecía cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Se puso de pie, y con una sonrisa en el rostro avanzó hacia él.

Alice por fin llegó hasta él, sonriéndole aún, y lo miró benévolamente a los ojos.

-Me has hecho esperar bastante tiempo... -y si que había sido así. Desde que era niña, desde que soñaba con él ansiaba conocerlo. Pero hasta el día en que su mejor amigo le había dicho que había encontrado al amor de su vida, él apareció, haciéndole olvidar la tristeza y el desencanto.

-Lo siento señorita -el joven inclinó el rostro, disculpándose, con un marcado acento sureño, por haber hecho esperar a esa bella joven, y aunque no la conocía ni recordaba haber establecido una reunión con ella, sentía que ella era especial.

Alice no se pudo contener más y le tomó una mano. Era él. Ahora lo sabía. Era él de quien verdaderamente estaba enamorada. Él era el chico con quien deseaba pasar el resto de sus días. Lo de Edward sólo había sido una confusión de sentimientos. Pero ese joven, de quien ella ignoraba completamente todo, incluso el nombre, era el amor de su vida. Lo supo en el instante en que al tocarlo, ese suave roce le transmitió una descarga de emociones directas a su corazón.

El chico sintió lo mismo. Esa descarga de emociones que le recorrió la mano, el brazo, hasta su pecho, cambió su perspectiva de la vida. No conocía a esa joven pequeña y bella, sin embargo, creyó en el amor a primera vista, o mejor dicho, al primer roce. Al conocerla, todo cambió. Se había enamorado, y no sabía cómo, pero él tenía que pasar el resto de sus días con ella. Con el amor de su vida.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sin pensarlo sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse.

"¡Jasper, muévete cara de sapo!" el joven levantó la cara y suspiró frustrado. Alice, aun un poco deslumbrada, levantó la cara y vio a una chica rubia, realmente hermosa. _Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_. Pensó para sí. ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso no podría tener pareja?

"No molestes Rosalie, lárgate." Dijo quitando toda dulzura de su voz.

"Por favor Jasper, ¿Cómo te puedes estar ligando a una niña?" dijo apuntando con desprecio a Alice.

"Disculpa pero no soy ninguna niña." Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

"Oh, disculpa. Recapitulemos. Jasper, ¿Cómo puedes estar ligándote a una enana?" dijo Rosalie poniéndose frente a Alice desafiantemente. Jasper rápidamente se puso frente a ella protectoramente.

"¡Emmett! Te prometo que si no vienes y sacas a esta bruja de aquí, no respondo."

"Mira como tiemblo." Dijo Rosalie amenazadoramente.

"No porque seas mi hermana y seas mujer significa que…"

"Es suficiente. Jasper, hay alguien detrás de ti, escuchando todo. Y Rose amor, puedo escuchar tu hermosa voz desde afuera. Vámonos quieres, tenemos asuntos pendientes en el auto." Dijo un chico enorme, con grandes músculos y cabellera negra. Después sin previo aviso, tomó a la rubia despampanante por la cintura y la cargó. Rosalie pegó un grito ahogado y después comenzó a maldecir.

"¡EMMETT MCARTHY, TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ SI NO ME BAJAS AHORA MISMO!" Emmett solo rió y la llevó hasta la salida de la cafetería. Jasper esperó hasta que estuvo fuera. Después se giró y miró de nuevo a Alice.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde estábamos?" tomó a Alice desprevenida y la agarró por la cintura para después besarla profundamente en los labios. Ella de inmediato contestó y con eso estuvo sellado su compromiso, uno que duraría toda la vida y de ser posible, más allá.

-

Pasó una semana y Edward casi no salía de su habitación, Alice había ido varias veces a buscarlo pero no le abría la puerta. Solo comía y dormía. No tenía fuerzas para nada más. La razón de su existencia se casaba en 7 días.

El octavo día, su madre y Alice se cansaron, abrieron la puerta con ayuda de un cerrajero. Edward estaba en su cama, con barba de varios días y algo maloliente por los baños que no se había dado.

"Vamos Edward, no puedes seguir así. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Un día estás muy feliz y al otro estás recostado en tu cama, moribundo. ¿Qué sucedió?" dijo Alice a la orilla de la cama, le acarició dulcemente el cabello. Aun cuando todo su amor había sido ocupado por Jasper, le tenía un amor fraternal a Edward.

"Ella se va a casar Alice, yo creí que…" no continuó, solo se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a la nada.

"Creíste que te quería." Susurró Alice. Le sonaba a lo que a ella le había pasado. A pesar de haber sido él quien le causó dolor, nunca hubiera querido que le pasara a él lo mismo.

Ella sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, solo se quedó consolándolo y lo convenció de que diera una ducha. Cuando terminó y Alice pudo mirarlo a los ojos al fin, notó lo vacío que lucían. Se sintió mal por su amigo, se limitó a abrazarlo y susurrarle un "lo siento".

Esme estaba muy feliz de que por fin Edward saliera de su habitación y agradeció a Alice y después la invitó a comer. Todos hablaban alegremente mientras que Edward solo jugaba con su comida. No tenía apetito. Miró a Alice, quien lucía radiante. De pronto lo vio, algo que no esperaba para nada.

"¡¡Dios mío, Alice Brandon!! ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?" Alice se giró algo sorprendida, pudo ver en la cara de Edward una sonrisa sincera.

"¿De qué hablas Edward?" Edward tomó su mano y lo observó de cerca. Alice comprendió de qué estaba hablando y se sonrojó, no sin antes sonreír.

"¿Cómo que de que hablo? Mira este enorme anillo. ¿Quién es el afortunado y por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Su nombre es Jasper Whitlock, es del sur y se mudó hace unos meses. Lo conozco apenas hace una semana."

"¡Una semana! ¿Y te vas a casar con él?" Alice asintió, emocionada y apenada al mismo tiempo.

"Sé que es él. Desde la primera vez que lo vi y que toqué su mano." Eso trajo el recuerdo de Bella a la cabeza de Edward y aunque trató de disimularlo su sonrisa se desvaneció. Alice lo notó rápidamente. "Lo siento Edward, no quise…"

"No te preocupes Alice, tengo que superarlo" El resto de la comida pasó en silencio.

Dos días después Alice invitó a Edward al cine, para que conociera a Jasper, Rosalie, la gemela de Jasper y a Emmett el esposo de Rosalie. Edward, a pesar de sentirse vacío, trataba de lucir bien por su amiga.

Llegó y pronto reconoció a Alice, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro. La duendecillo saltó un poco y cuando se giró y vio a Edward sonrió.

"¡Edward! Me alegra que hayas llegado." Edward pudo notar las miradas hostiles por parte de un chico alto y rubio y de una chica igualmente rubia y muy hermosa. "Él es Jasper" dijo tomando la mano del chico rubio. "Jasper, él es Edward, mi mejor amigo." Jasper lo entendió, pues Alice ya le había hablado de él. Edward extendió el brazo a manera de saludo y Jasper lo respondió.

"Mucho gusto Jasper," dijo Edward amablemente. "Espero que la cuides muy bien, es una buena chica."

"No lo dudes." Respondió Jasper con una sonrisa.

"Ella es Rosalie." Dijo apuntando a la joven rubia. A pesar de haber tenido un comienzo extraño, simpatizaron muy bien. Ahora eran compañeras de compras y aleadas en la moda. "Y él es Emmett, el esposo de Rosalie." Dijo apuntando a un joven bastante grande y musculoso.

Edward le asintió a Rosalie, quien contestó con una mirada de indiferencia y estrechó la mano con Emmett. Entraron a ver la película de Cleopatra. La verdad es que Edward solo miraba al vacío, no poniendo mucha atención a la pantalla. Mientras que las parejas a su lado estaban ocupadas. Entonces Edward se prometió que no volvería a ir al cine con parejas.

Cuando menos lo pensó la película había terminado. Salieron de la sala y Edward caminaba sin poner mucha atención por donde iba. Entonces la escuchó.

"Mike, entiéndelo de una vez. No quiero ver una estúpida película de guerra."

"Pero Bella, todos mis amigos ya la vieron. Y si no la hemos visto es porque tú me has llevado al parque y al museo de arte. ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?"

"Pues lo siento mucho, pero si no querías ir no hubieras ido." Ella seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, estaba con el vestido azul que la había visto la primera vez en el claro. Siguieron discutiendo y cada vez levantaban más la voz. Edward por impulso se acercó a ellos. Entonces vio como Mike estaba a punto de darle una cachetada a Bella y lo detuvo.

Bella se esperaba un golpe, pero nunca llegó. Desde que había aceptado casarse con Mike, había descubierto la faceta más fea de él. Era un abusador. Pero trataba de contenerse frente a ella. Abrió los ojos y vio quien había detenido el golpe. Podía ver los ojos de Edward, oscurecidos por el coraje y supo que podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

"Edward." Susurró. Él se giró y la miró. Se quedaron mirándose por un rato, hasta que Mike carraspeó.

"Siento interrumpir esta escenita, pero Bella, tenemos que entrar." Dijo con la voz cargada de enojo. Edward entrecerró los ojos y miró a Mike amenazadoramente.

"Si vuelves siquiera a intentar poner una mano sobre ella, te prometo te dejaré tan desfigurado que ni con todo el dinero del mundo te querrán." Mike tembló un poco y asintió. Después Edward se giró de vuelta a Bella. "¿Estás bien?" Bella asintió. Sabía que si abría la boca gritaría que no, que se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas de haberlo dejado, de haberle prometido a su madre que se casaría con Mike. Y sobre todo, que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Edward estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla, limpiando una lágrima que había caído. Ambos suspiraron y después Bella se marchó, de nuevo.

Edward se quedó ahí por un rato, tratando de reponerse.

"Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Alice mientras jalaba a Edward del hombro.

"Es ella Alice." Alice giró la cabeza con sorpresa y vio a Bella, quien miraba a Edward sin quitarle la mirada de encima ni un segundo, siquiera para parpadear. Alice negó con la cabeza y tomó a Edward de la mano.

"Vámonos Edward, no te hace bien estar aquí." Edward asintió y siguió a Alice.

Lo que no pensó es que Bella lo había visto y para cualquier persona que no conociera a Edward y Alice, pensaría que son pareja. Su corazón le ardió y puso una mano en su pecho para evitar partirse en dos. Y fue peor al ver en el dedo de Alice un anillo. Su vida estaba completamente arruinada.

-

Era el día, el día en el que por fin terminaría su vida. Edward estaba en su cama, con los ojos abiertos observando el techo. Había recibido una invitación a la boda de la Srta. Swan y el Sr. Newton. No por él sino por el Sr. Swan, quien era amigo de Carlisle. Había ruido en la casa, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento vendrían a molestarlo. Su madre estaría peinándose y su padre recogiendo la ropa que usarían.

Lo habían obligado a ir, después de que les gritó una sarta de insultos y maldiciones. Alice habló con ellos y lo dejaron quedarse. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie ahora eran su única compañía pero ahora estaba solo pues todos irían.

Siguió dando vueltas en la cama y son darse cuenta llegaron las 12 del día. La boda era temprano, a eso de las dos.

"Edward, cariño. ¿Seguro que no quieres ir?" le preguntó dulcemente su madre.

"No madre, gracias."

"Sabes que tendrás que salir de esto algún día ¿cierto? No te puedes quedar aquí auto compadeciéndote. No es lo correcto." ¿Por qué sentía como que nadie lo entendía? Suspiró y asintió a su madre. "Muy bien. Tu padre y yo nos vamos ya, hay comida abajo y tu traje en el cuarto de tu padre, en caso de que quieras ir." De nuevo asintió, rogando por que se marchara de una vez.

Se quedó solo de nuevo, mirando la pared, quien se había convertido un gran compañero de desgracias. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Sintió como estrujaban su hombro y abrió los ojos, molesto.

"¡Edward!" vio a Alice parada frente a su cama.

"¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la boda de Bella."

"No Edward, estoy cansada, ¿Por qué te rindes tan pronto? Ve allá y lucha por ella. Si la amas como dices, ¿Por qué no luchas por ella?"

"No hay nada que pueda hacer Alice, ella se lo prometió a su madre."

"Por favor Edward, tú mismo conoces a Mike Newton, es abusivo, un idiota total. ¿Crees que porque es Bella le va a guardar algún respeto?"

"No Alice, y eso es lo que más me molesta. Me siento impotente, pero como te dije, ella se lo prometió a su madre."

"Pues dudo mucho que la Sra. Swan quisiera ver a su hija casada con un hombre así. Creí que su amor iba más allá, como Jasper y yo y aunque no lo creas, como el de Rosalie y Emmett, pero parece que me equivoqué." Se dio media vuelta y Edward notó que traía un lindo vestido rosado y sin mangas.

"Alice, entiende. Yo le pedía que no se casara con él. Ella me dijo que de no ser…"

"¡Eso lo entendí Edward!" dijo enojada, muy enojada. Edward podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos y se sintió mal.

"Vamos Alice, no te pongas así." Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"Sabes que no me gusta verte así Edward. Tienes que luchar por ella." Levantó la cara y tomó la de Edward entre sus manos. "Aunque creas que solo son libros, tú lo has visto muchas veces. Jane Austen, Emily Bronte, etc. Todos sus romances tuvieron algo antes de poder estar juntos. ¿Por qué crees que tu vida no puede ser como la de un libro?" Quería estrujarlo hasta que comprendiera. Quería llevarlo arrastrando hasta la iglesia y que la detuviera.

"No Alice, lo nuestro acabó incluso antes de comenzar." Dijo Edward bajando la mirada. Alice suspiró frustrada y se alejó de Edward.

"Cuando te arrepientas de no hacer lo que te dije, no creas que yo te consolaré. Adiós Edward." Dicho eso se alejó.

Edward estaba solo de nuevo. Quizá Alice tuviera razón, si Bella lo veía ahí y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la besara, quizá rechazara a Newton. Pero sus palabras, "_después me arrepentiré de no haberlo hecho"_, no quería que Bella viviera arrepintiéndose de haberse casado con él. Sin más remedio volvió a su cama, su lecho de muerte, su ataúd.

Volvió a dormir y ahora soñó, soñó con una boda. Bella seguía siendo la novia, pero Mike no era el novio. Era él y podía verse desde lejos, sonriendo como idiota mientras que Bella avanzaba del brazo de su padre hacia él.

Se tomaron de la mano y se despertó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba de nuevo. Era Bella, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, sus ojos llenos de luz y su sonrisa estaba radiante.

"Hola bello durmiente." Le susurró.

"¿Estoy muerto o sigo soñando?" contestó, también en un susurro. Ella rió y le pareció el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado.

"Ninguno de los dos tontuelo." Edward miró hacia abajo y vio que Bella traía un vestido de novia.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estas en mi cama, con un vestido de novia y viéndote arrebatadoramente hermosa?" le preguntó, levantando su mano temerosamente, con miedo de que desapareciera. Por fin tocó su mejilla, tan suave y sonrojada como la recordaba.

"Porque el novio cambió de novia." Edward frunció el ceño y la miró a los ojos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Encontraron a Mike y a Jessica haciendo cosas…comprometedoras en la capilla. Sus padres los obligaron a casarse. Creo que fue un mensaje de mi madre. Pero no me quedé para verlo pues, después de toparme con Alice, corrí aquí."

"¿Qué te dijo Alice?"

"Aclaró un malentendido." Dijo Bella girando su mirada. Edward la miró entrecerrando los ojos. "Está bien, el día que te vi en el cine, vi como ella te tomaba de la mano y vi en su mano un anillo. Pensé que quizá te ibas a casar con ella. La idea era insoportable, pero pensé que era lo que merecía después de haberte tratado como lo hice." Sonrió y acomodó un cabello de Edward.

"Entonces…" a Edward le llegó todo de golpe. Si Mike y Jessica se iban a casar, y Bella estaba ahí con él significaba que podría quedarse con ella. Bella asintió y se fue acercando poco a poco a Edward, como pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Pasaba sus ojos de sus labios a los ojos y Edward solo la miraba embobado. Ambos cerraron los ojos, estaban a unos escasos centímetros. "¿Bella?" susurró Edward. Bella sintió miedo de que la rechazara, pero no por eso abrió los ojos o se separó.

"¿Sí?" contestó. Edward tampoco había abierto los ojos ni se había alejado un milímetro. Sus alientos estaban chocando, haciendo que se volvieran locos.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" ninguno de los dos se movió.

"Sí." Susurró Bella sin pensarlo. Edward estaba a punto de acercarse más. "¿Edward?" él se detuvo, para escuchar lo que le dijese. "Bésame."

Edward sonrió y sin pensarlo acortó la distancia para besarla con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella. Bella hizo lo mismo. Con eso sellaron su amor, su compromiso.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene

Elianna Cullen

Luuuu Cullen: Bienvenida, espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Muy bien, lo siento pero tengo que decirlo. ¿Alquien más difiere de la idea de que Dakota Fanning interprete a Jane? Porque yo sí, esa niña no me cae muy mal. Es más, se podría decir que la odio con todas mis fuerzas. Preferiría que pusieran a alguien como Abigail Breslin (señales, definitivamente tal vez, etc), esa niña la amé desde que vi señales. Es mil veces mejor que Dakota Faning. Arrrg. Deberían ver el barullo que armé cuando mi amiga me lo dijo. Quería matar al director, casi tanto como quise matar a la otra directora por poner a Taylor Lautner como Jacob (lamento si a alguna de ustedes les gusta él, pero la verdad yo me esperaba a alguien guapo, dado que el personaje es mi favorito, después de Edward claro).**

**Bueno, lo siento pero tenía que desahogarme. Mi amiga me tiró una cachetada porque no reaccionaba y pues me quedé haciendo bilis sin poder decir nada. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie por esto y espero saber su opinión.**


	6. 5 No puede ser

**No puede ser**

**Capítulo 5:**

Después de que todo pasó, Edward y Bella se volvieron inseparables. Eran como imanes. A donde iba uno iba el otro. Siempre tocándose la mano o abrazándose. Habían estado a punto de estar separados para siempre y querían remediar eso, pasando todo su tiempo juntos.

La guerra había comenzado, pero para ellos eso no importaba. Estaban en su burbuja personal, llena de amor y felicidad. Nunca en sus vidas habían amado como lo hacían ahora. Edward confesó que antes de conocerla, tenía deseos de enlistarse. Bella se asustó como nunca, haría cualquier cosa antes que ver a Edward partir a la guerra. Edward la tranquilizó diciéndole que ahora que estaba ella, nada lo haría alejarse.

Un día en el que hacía frío, Edward invitó a salir a Bella. Pero no le dijo nada al respecto. Solo le indicó que se vistiera normal. No era nada para lo que necesitara ropa seria. Bella aun así, para verse bien para él, se arregló con el vestido azul favorito de Edward. Soltó su cabello color café y pintó sus ojos.

"Edward, por favor. Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas. Dime de una vez qué es."

"Vamos amor, solo aguanta un poco. Prometo no decepcionarte." Iban caminando y Bella se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Edward se girara.

"Tú nunca podrías decepcionarme." Le dijo suavemente. Tomó su mano y lo acercó a ella. Edward sonrió y la tomó por la cintura.

"¿Ya te había dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que agradezco el tenerte a mi lado siempre?" Bella sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello.

"Me lo has dicho solo unas…" hizo gesto pensativo y puso un dedo en su barbilla. "…como mil veces. Pero me encanta escucharlo cada vez." Edward sonrió aun más y se acercó para besarla. Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban era una nueva experiencia llena de choques eléctricos y mariposas en el estómago. Muy a su pesar, Edward se separó y la tomó de la mano.

"Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos. No falta mucho." Siguieron caminando. De pronto Edward se giró y miró a Bella. "¿Confías en mí?" Bella asintió. "Entonces dejarás que haga esto a mi manera y no te quejarás y por favor, has todo lo que te pido." Bella frunció el ceño pero volvió a asentir. "Muy bien, ponte esto." Dijo dándole una pañoleta para taparle los ojos. Bella hizo mala cara, pero después suspiró y se giró para que Edward se la pusiera.

Caminaron un poco más, Bella podía sentir la emoción de Edward y se contagiaba de ella. Su corazón estaba a más de mil por hora. Edward la llevaba entre sus brazos para que no tropezara. Siguieron caminando hasta que Edward se detuvo. Bella escuchó como una puerta rechinaba y la introducían en una habitación. Era cálida, muy cálida. Edward comenzó a remover su abrigo y ayudó a Bella, aun sin quitarle la pañoleta de los ojos.

"Edward Anthony, me trajiste aquí para aprovecharte de mí." Dijo sonriendo y con tono divertido. Edward estaba tan emocionado que al escuchar eso no notó el tono divertido y se tensó.

"¡No! Lo siento, no quise darte una mala impresión, yo solo…"

"Edward, cálmate. Solo estaba bromeando amor." Edward se relajó y rió un poco. "Estás muy emocionado. Yo me estoy poniendo ansiosa, por favor, déjame ver qué sucede." La abrazó por atrás y susurró románticamente en su oído.

"Aun no, espera y lo verás." Besó su cuello suavemente y Bella se estremeció.

"Eso no es justo, tratas de callarme con tus besos y caricias." Edward no dijo nada, solo rió. "Y lo peor es que está funcionando."

Se quedó en silencio y después sintió como Edward se alejaba de ella. La pañoleta en sus ojos fue quitada y parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz. Estaba en una bodega. Frunció el ceño y miró alrededor.

"Edward, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?" Pero Edward no estaba. Se giró varias veces para buscarlo, pero no estaba. "¿Edward?" alguien picó sus costillas y se giró asustada. Ahí estaba Edward con dos conos de helado, sonriendo enormemente.

"Supuse que la temperatura de la habitación ayudaría a la ocasión." Extendió uno de los helados y se lo entregó a Bella. Era de chocolate y el suyo de vainilla. "Espero que te guste." Bella seguía en su lugar, muda de la impresión. La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. "¿Bella?" Los ojos de ella se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y él se asustó. "Bella, lo siento mucho. No quise lastimarte. Fue algo estúpido de mi…"

"¡No!" Dijo poniendo sus dedos en la boca de Edward para callarlo. "Esto es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí Edward, es increíble. Muchas gracias." No sabía porque pero sentía una emoción desconocida, algo entre amor y emoción. Edward volvió a sonreí y después Bella se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente. Edward respondió y la abrazó por la cintura, teniendo cuidado de no manchar de nieve su vestido. Se separaron poco después y comenzaron a comerse su helado.

Hablaron y se besaron en su mayoría. Bella sentía una emoción en su pecho tan grande. Su amor por Edward, si era posible, se incrementaba a diario. Terminaron su helado y después de equilibrar su temperatura corporal salieron. Estaba frío, pero sin nieve. Solo el fresco viento.

Caminaron alrededor del bosque, cuando sin previo aviso comenzó a llover. No les importó pues se tenían el uno al otro. Tenían sus manos juntas y Edward jaló a Bella para abrazarla y protegerla de la lluvia. La besó y ella respondió pero poco después comenzó Edward a reír.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Bella contagiándose de la risa.

"Siempre había querido besar al amor de mi vida bajo la lluvia. Me parecía algo muy romántico." Bella sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

"Todo es romántico cuando tú estás presente. Aun cuando estuviéramos en un basurero." Edward rió y se acercó a su cuello, besándolo lenta y tortuosamente. Bella suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

"Te amo Bella, más que a nada en el mundo." Susurró, poniéndose serio de pronto.

"Yo también te amo."

"Tengo algo que decirte, pero no quiero asustarte." Bella frunció el ceño y le hizo una seña para que continuara. "Cuando fuiste a mi casa, después de la boda, te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Me preguntaba si cuando aceptaste, lo habías hecho realmente."

"Claro, me casaré contigo." Dijo sonriendo y quitando un mechón de cabello de cara de Edward.

"Bueno, entonces haré esto como de debe." Tomó las manos de Bella y comenzó a arrodillarse. Bella no sabía qué hacer. Solo lo miró. "Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me harías el favor de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y te casarías conmigo?" Bella sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar y asintió, con un nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba hablar. Edward sonrió y tomó una pequeña cajita. Tenía un hermoso y sencillo anillo. Era de oro blanco y tenía un solo diamante color bronce.

"Es hermoso Edward." Dijo jadeando. Edward se puso de pie y la abrazó. Bella no dijo nada, solo lo besó de nuevo. Bajo la lluvia era verdaderamente romántico. Bella se sentía como en un cuento de hadas.

"Tenemos que protegernos de la lluvia o terminaremos por enfermarnos." Dijo Edward en el oído de Bella. Se quitó su saco, ya mojado, y se lo entregó a Bella en un intento de protegerla de la lluvia. La trataba como la pieza de porcelana más hermosa, delicada y frágil del mundo.

Siguieron caminando, algo perdidos por la oscuridad y la poca vista que tenían. Lograron ver una pequeña choza a lo largo. En medio del bosque supusieron que sería de algún guardia o algo. Tocaron y nadie abrió. Edward estaba comenzando a ponerse ansioso, no quería que nada le pasada a Bella, ni siquiera un resfrío. Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba abandonada. Tenía solo un colchón viejo y una cocineta vieja y muy gastada. Olía a polvo y lama y estaba llena de telarañas y probablemente de insectos. No le importó a Edward, lo único que quería es que Bella estuviera protegida.

"Edward relájate. No soy tan débil como crees." Dijo Bella tomándolo de la mano. Edward se relajó un poco, pero no del todo.

"No quiero que te pase nada. Un resfrío significaría reposo absoluto y nada de verte. Eso me mataría más de lo que a ti un resfrío. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado y despertar cada mañana contigo. No puedo esperar por el día en el que por fin te pueda llamar mía." Bella lo escuchó profundamente y tenía un tono tan pasional que la volvía loca.

"Eres tan perfecto que a veces creo que saldrás corriendo o despertaré." Dijo en un susurro bajo. Edward logró relajarse y abrazó a Bella por la cintura.

"Tú eres la que es un sueño. Siento que en cualquier momento me reclamarán todo el tiempo que pasé soñando contigo. Que me pasarán la factura debiendo toda una vida de desdichas, y con tal de tenerte conmigo en estos momentos pagaría feliz todo eso y más." Bella no resistió más y lo besó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Edward reaccionara. Sus bocas eran una lucha de titanes, intentando abarcar y decir todo.

Bella puso sus manos en los hombros de Edward. Tocó los tirantes de su camisa y tiró uno, después el otro. Nunca separando sus bocas. Era una danza perfecta y coordinada. Como si lo hubieran hecho de toda la vida. El aire les faltó y se separaron, pero Edward trazó un camino por su quijada, mejillas, cuello. Sus manos alrededor de su cintura, moviéndolas a los lados. Acarició su espalda a través del vestido. La empujó para que quedaran completamente pegados.

Ella comenzó a deshacer los botones de la camisa de Edward con manos temblorosas. Cuando hubo terminado la deslizó por sus hombros, tocando su bien esculpido pecho. Edward sentía una descarga eléctrica por cada lugar donde Bella pasaba sus manos. La deseaba, como nunca deseó o desearía a otra mujer. Pero por más que fuera un hombre, era un caballero. Se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Bella lo miró también. Había duda, deseo, pasión, todos los sentimientos mezclados.

"Bella, ¿estás segura que quieres continuar? Puedo detenerme ahora si me lo pides, no quiero apresurar nada amor." Bella sonrió cálidamente al escuchar esas dulces palabras.

"No, no te detengas. Si lo haces te arrepentirás." Dijo bromeando y pasando un dedo por la nariz de Edward. Él sonrió también y volvió a besarla, ahora con más delicadeza.

"Te amo Bella." Susurró en su oído.

"También te amo Edward y mucho." Se volvieron a besar. Edward comenzó a deshacer las ataduras del vestido de Bella. Mientras que ella acariciaba su pecho desnudo, maravillándose por la suavidad de su piel y la textura de sus firmes músculos.

Cuando logró quitar el vestido, Bella quedó en corsé y ropa interior, la miró rápidamente de arriba abajo y se acercó a ella. Besó su oído y susurró. "Eres tan hermosa que duele verte." Hundió su cara en el cuello de Bella, haciéndola gemir. Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella, hasta llegar a su espalda. Comenzó a deshacer los nudos del corsé, algo impaciente por verla completa. Bella se dirigió al pantalón de Edward y comenzó a desabrocharlo, cayó con un sonido sordo. Edward logró su cometido y quitó el corsé. Solo quedaba el delgado camisón, que no escondía mucho. Él puso las manos en la cintura de Bella y comenzó a subirlas poco a poco, pasando por los lados de sus pechos, hasta llegar al final y le quitó el camisón. Ahora tenía una amplia vista de su cuerpo. Se besaron y sus pechos se juntaron. Ambos jadearon pero no se separaron. Edward la tomó por la cintura de nuevo y la acercó aun más a él. Ahora fue hacia abajo y quitó la última pieza. Bella bajó la mirada apenada. Siempre se había sentido acomplejada de su cuerpo, sentía que todas las mujeres eran mucho más bellas que ella.

"Bella." Ella no respondió. Edward tomó su barbilla y subió su cara. "Bella, ¿Qué pasa?"

"No me siento…no siento que sea digna de estar contigo Edward. Tú eres tan hermoso y yo solo soy…yo." Una lágrima cayó de su ojo y Edward la limpió con sus labios.

"Eres, por mucho, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Y no necesito ver a las otras mujeres sin ropa, pues tu belleza interior y exterior es tan grande que no se puede comparar. Eres hermosa Bella, es solo que no te ves con claridad." Ella sonrió y lo besó. Puso sus manos en la cadera y bajó los calzoncillos de Edward. Después lo abrazó, sin mirarlo. Ella sabía de sobra que era hermoso.

Esa noche la pasión se desbordó en esa pequeña choza. Edward y Bella se entregaron el uno al otro. A pesar de que ninguno tenía idea de nada todo salió bien y ambos se sintieron extasiados al encontrarse siendo uno solo.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos se vistieron en silencio pero con una gran sonrisa en sus caras. Después salieron a la lluvia, ahora reforzados por el calor que habían ganado. Edward la llevó a su casa y la besó apasionadamente antes de dejarla entrar en su casa. Después se fue a la suya. Tuvo sueños placenteros y en todos aparecía Bella.

-

Los días siguieron pasando e hicieron público su compromiso. Los padres de ambos estaban muy contentos. Nunca se habían puesto a considerar que sus hijos estarían bien juntos, sin mencionar que los Cullen no sabían nada de la existencia de Bella. En cuanto Esme conoció a Bella, supo que era la ideal para su hijo y saber que se casarían la hacía aun más feliz.

El cumpleaños número 18 de Edward se acercaba y Bella quería organizar algo romántico para ellos. Habló con Alice, quienes se habían vuelto grandes amigas, pues gracias a ella, Edward y Bella estaban juntos. Se encontraban en casa de Alice, hablando felizmente de cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia. Después se pusieron a organizar la fiesta de Edward.

Faltaban tres días para su cumpleaños, quedaron que pasarían la tarde con todos, para dejarles la noche para ellos solos. Alice estaba al corriente de todo lo que ocurría con Edward y Bella, a pesar de que se lo tuvo que sacar con amenazas.

"Pero entonces será en mi patio, es más grande que el tuyo." Decía Alice con un lápiz en la mano y una hoja frente a ella. Estaban anotando todos los detalles. El timbre sonó y Alice corrió escaleras abajo. Bella suspiró cansada, no había dormido bien los últimos días. Algo, una fuerza o un presentimiento no la dejaban dormir. Caminó cansinamente hasta llegar a las escaleras. Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de enfrente y alcanzó a ver a Alice. Escuchó un jadeo y frunció el ceño. Apresuró el paso y vio a Alice abrazando a Jasper. Se hizo un poco para atrás, lo suficiente para ver, más no para ser vista.

"Jasper, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?" a Bella le desconcertó eso. Siempre había visto a Jasper como un hombre realmente fuerte. No escuchó respuesta, en lugar de eso se escuchó el ruido de un papel. Supuso que Alice lo había leído pues después se alteró. "¡No! ¡No Jasper! ¡No irás!" Bella identificó las lágrimas en su voz, se quebró varias veces y ahora estaba sollozando en el pecho de Jasper.

"Lo siento mi niña, temo que no hay otra opción. El gobierno tiene poder sobre nosotros. Pero te prometo Alice, que volveré por ti. Tú serás mi munición y mi protección." Eso no calmó a Alice, siguió llorando y no pude aplazarlo más. Salí de mi escondite, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada y con una sonrisa falsa. Cuando "vi" a Alice, quité mi sonrisa y "me preocupé".

"Alice, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Jasper?" me giré para verlo y él solo me entregó una carta. Siguió abrazando a Alice con todas sus fuerzas. La carta era del gobierno de Estados Unidos. Solicitaban a Jasper para participar en la guerra. Bella frunció el ceño. Jasper cumpliría los 18 hasta dentro de un mes. Su citatorio era para dentro de dos. El corazón de Bella se aceleró en lo que su mente lograba asimilar eso. Si Jasper era menor que Edward, significaba que también a Edward podrían haberlo enlistado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente y salió corriendo. Dejó a Alice y a Jasper atrás. Corrió hasta la casa de Edward. Pidiendo a los cielos que fuera una pesadilla.

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta frenéticamente. Abrió Esme, solo que no era la misma. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sin mencionar que su siempre visible y contagiosa sonrisa no estaba. Su corazón palpitó aun más, sentí como si se fuera a salir de su pecho.

"Esme, ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Era como si le fueran a dar la sentencia de muerte. Esme comenzó a sollozar y Carlisle llegó y la abrazó.

"Disculpa Bella, está muy alterada. Edward está en su habitación, tercer piso segunda puerta." Sin decir más le abrió paso a Bella e introdujo a Esme a la casa, ella se enganchaba de su camisa con fuerza y sollozaba. Bella notó la cara de dolor y preocupación de Carlisle. Sin más preámbulo corrió escaleras arriba, se le complicó un poco por su vestido y por su mala coordinación.

Al fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó a la habitación de Edward. Tocó la puerta, por mera educación. Escuchó un seco "pase" y abrió la puerta. Edward estaba en la cama, sentado con la espalda hacia Bella. Nunca había visto la habitación de Edward y le sorprendió ver el gran ventanal que tenía. Edward miraba por ahí. Bella se acercó vacilante, no sabiendo qué hacer. Quería correr a sus brazos y rogarle por que le dijera que era una pesadilla. Se subió a la cama y Edward no reaccionó, solo se quedó en la misma posición viendo a la ventana pero a la vez no. Su mirada estaba perdida. Se puso detrás de él y pudo ver por sobre su hombro un sobre en sus manos. Era igual al de Jasper. Sus temores se comprobaron y no pudo contener el gemido de dolor que salió de su boca. Escondió su cara en la espalda de Edward y éste reaccionó ante el sonido que hizo Bella. Se giró y la abrazó por la cintura. No se dijo nada más. Solo se abrazaron y se consolaron el uno al otro. Edward trataba de ser fuerte por ella. Y ella trataba de ser fuerte para él. Pero la verdad era que ninguno lograría su cometido. Habían pensado que todo sería perfecto y ahora que sabían que su final estaba cerca, no tenían consuelo alguno.


	7. 6 Las despedidas

**Las despedidas**

Desde la noticia de la guerra, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se comportaban de manera diferente. Cada pareja lidiando con la separación próxima. Bella casi no hablaba pues sabía que si lo hacía, sus sollozos comenzarían sin poder detenerse, pero aun así demostraba todo su amor a Edward de forma física, lo abrazaba, lo besaba, nunca con tanta intimidad como en la choza pero aun así se esmeraba en dejarle claro que lo amaba. Alice y Jasper trataban de actuar como si nada pasase, continuaron con sus planes de la boda. En cuando a Emmett y Rosalie, su situación era muy diferente. Rosalie había dejado de hablar con Emmett, no decía nada, no lloraba, no sonreía, no mostraba alguna señal de vida. Emmett estaba destrozado a causa de eso. No quería que su último mes juntos lo pasasen de esa manera.

Se estaban preparando para la boda de Alice y Jasper. Todas habían estado bastante ocupadas. Alice se había encargado de que por dos semanas se olvidaran de la guerra y la ayudaran en su boda. Ese día les hizo prometer que mantendrían, aunque fuera falsa, una sonrisa en sus rostros todo el día.

Edward quería planear su boda con Bella, pero ella decía en forma de juego que sería un incentivo para que volviera. Edward reía pero había cierta verdad en eso.

"¿Qué a caso crees que tú no eres un incentivo para que vuelva? Eres todo para mí, por lo tanto serás mi razón para volver. No necesito saber que te casarás conmigo para volver."

Esa era siempre su respuesta, lo que hacía que los ojos de Bella se humedecieran. No podía contestar sin evitar que sus lágrimas e incontrolables sollozos salieran. Edward sufría al verla sufrir, pero no podía hacer nada para cargar con el dolor de ella y el suyo propio.

"Bella, despierta. Necesito que me ayudes con el ramo." Dijo Alice, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos.

Escogieron juntas las flores que necesitaban, el vestido lo había diseñado Alice, la iglesia estaba lista, las invitaciones entregadas. Todo estaba listo para la boda al día siguiente.

"¿Qué crees que sea lo que le sucede a Rosalie? Emmett se ve terriblemente dolido." Comentaba Bella cuando iban de vuelta a casa de Alice, donde se encontrarían con Edward y Jasper.

"No lo sé, nunca la había visto de esa manera. Siempre le está diciendo cosas a Emmett, siempre gritándole un 'idiota' o algo, pero ahora es como si fuera un muerto viviente." Ambas estaban muy preocupadas por la condición de su amiga. No había cedido a los ruegos de Alice con respecto a la boda.

Llegaron a la entrada y ahí se encontraban Edward y Jasper. En cuanto se vieron Edward y Bella se abrazaron y besaron, siempre lo hacían como si no hubiera un mañana. En cuanto a Alice y Jasper solo se miraron con cariño y se sonrieron. Bajaron todas las compras que Alice había realizado y se separaron. Alice y Jasper se quedaron ahí y Edward y Bella se marcharon.

Pasó el día y a la mañana siguiente Alice y Bella se prepararon para el gran evento. Rosalie asistiría, pero solo estaría ahí en carne, porque su espíritu y su esencia ya no estaban ahí.

Fue una linda ceremonia a la que solo algunos asistieron, sus amigos y familiares más cercanos. Edward y Bella bailaron toda la noche, así como Alice y Jasper. Eso les quitó de la mente la guerra, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

"Vamos, Rose. Nena, baila conmigo." Rogaba Emmett.

"Ya dije que no Emmett, déjame en paz." Emmett negó con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo. Su corazón no podía más.

"¿Por qué dejaste de quererme Rosalie? ¿Te lastimé sin darme cuenta? Sabes que te amo nena." Decía mientras tomaba sus manos y la veía a los ojos. Ella apartó la mirada y Emmett pudo ver las lágrimas. "Te prometí que volvería, no entiendo porque te empeñas en hacer de nuestros últimos días un infierno. Solo quiero poder llevar tu recuerdo al campo de batalla, así cuando crea que no puedo más tu recuerdo estará ahí." Rosalie derramó una lágrima y Emmett la limpió con su dedo.

"No quiero que te vayas, es la guerra o yo Emmett. No puedes tener ambas."

"¿Por qué hablas como si fuera mi elección Rosalie? Sabes que no lo es. ¿Crees que si me dieran a elegir iría? Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo Emmett comenzando a molestarse.

"No quiero perderte. Puedes lastimarte o hacer algo para que crean que estás inmovilizado. Hay muchas opciones."

"No Rose, no las hay. No mentiré a mi nación, lucharé por ella." Rosalie retiró sus manos y lo miró con odio.

"Pues maldito sea tu orgullo Emmett, maldito sea." Se pudo de pie y se marchó. Emmett no se esperaba eso. Golpeó la mesa y puso sus manos en su cabello.

"Emmett, ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?" dijo Bella, quien se iba acercando a la mesa con Edward detrás.

"Rosalie está actuando de una manera muy estúpida. Creí que yo era el que n pensaba, pero es ella la que…" no pudo seguir hablando por el coraje que estaba sintiendo.

"Emmett, no quiere estar sola. La entiendo, trata tú de comprender." Dijo Bella mientras se sentaba a su lado y palmeaba su hombro.

"Pero tú no actúas así con Edward. Tú lo abrazas, lo besas, hablas con él. Rose se aísla de mí. No puedo soportarlo. ¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo?" decía desesperado. Quería gritar y salir corriendo para soportar el dolor que le causaba el hecho de que el amor de su vida lo dejara a la deriva.

"Es porque cada mujer tiene su forma de lidiar con el dolor. Mira a Alice, ella fue capaz de seguir como si nada fuera a suceder, en cambio yo me derrumbo con cada recuerdo de que Edward se irá. Quizá Rosalie no puede con su dolor, es tanto que solo se oculta detrás de esa mascara fría e indiferente. Es su forma de aguantar el dolor. Solo déjale en claro que estás con ella Emmett, no la dejes en estos momentos, te necesita."

"Creo que tienes razón Bella, iré a buscarla y le diré lo que pienso, le diré que la amo y después lo haremos en cada parte de la casa." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Emmett, esos fueron muchos detalles." Dijo Edward con cara de asco y negando con la cabeza.

"Lo siento hermano, nos vemos luego." Y salió del salón con una enorme sonrisa.

Edward y Bella sonrieron y ella se acercó a él. Se quedaron abrazados.

"¿Ya no quieres bailar?" le susurró Edward en el oído.

"No, solo quiero quedarme así contigo." Dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él. Edward la abrazó por la cintura con más fuerza.

"Te amo Bella." Besó su frente y suspiró.

"También te amo Edward."

La fiesta terminó y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, después de felicitar a Alice y a Jasper. Ambos tenían unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. A pesar de ser los más pequeños, actuaban más maduramente. Y todos sabían que Alice sería el soporte de las mujeres cuando los hombres se fueran y que Jasper sería el soporte de los hombres en la guerra. Serían quien los sacara adelante.

Los días pasaron y cada vez el ambiente se volvía más denso y melancólico. Cada vez era peor lidiar con el dolor. Después se enteraron de que Emmett no había logrado su cometido, Rosalie nunca abrió la puerta de la habitación y Emmett se quedó dormido fuera.

Era el último día, la mañana siguiente se irían. Alice y Jasper se veían más enamorados que nunca, aunque en sus ojos hubiera una sombra de tristeza. Rosalie seguía igual y Emmett se sentía cada vez peor.

Edward y Bella luchaban por salir adelante. Los ataques emocionales de Bella eran cada vez peor. El padre de Bella había advertido a Edward que si se iba, quizá ella no sobreviviría. Él era elemental para su existir. Eso fue como un golpe bajo para él. No se iría en paz pensando que Bella no sobreviviría y que sería por su culpa.

Trataba de animarla, le prometía diez veces al día que regresaría, la besaba, la abrazaba, le profesaba su amor. Pero ella sentía que su vida se acabaría en el momento en el que Edward subiera a ese tren.

Caminaban por el parque, tomados de la mano. Edward tenía algo en mente, para hacer que Bella intentara calmarse. Quería escuchar de sus labios que estaría bien.

"Está comenzando a oscurecer, deberíamos ir a casa." Dijo Bella sin mirarlo a la cara. Era el último día, mañana partiría, dejándola sola.

"Tengo algo planeado. ¿Crees que te manden a buscar?" dijo Edward medio en broma y medio en serio. Recordaba el primer día cuando lo conoció.

"Por extraño que parezca, mi padre confía ciegamente en ti. Cree que no eres capaz de hacer nada indecoroso." Lo miró y sonrió. "Si solo supiera." Edward rió.

"Para hacer ese tipo de cosas se necesitan dos personas mi vida." dijo levantando sus cejas.

"Dije que confiaba en ti, no en mí." Edward dejó de sonreír y Bella explotó en risas. "Vamos Edward, es broma. Mi padre cree que sigo siendo virgen y que lo seré hasta el matrimonio. La parte buena es que tú serás mi esposo."

"Jamás desearía que alguien más te proclamara suya. Lo mataría." Dijo con algo de furia en su voz.

"¿A caso crees que lo haría con alguien que no fueras tú? Eres el primero y el último Edward. No solo en mi cuerpo sino también en mi corazón." Lo último lo dijo en un susurro y Edward sonrió internamente. Aunque en el fondo de su cabeza consideraba las opciones. En caso de que no regresara, Bella no podría enamorarse sin tenerlo a él en la cabeza.

Llegaron a la choza y Bella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Siguieron y Edward la invitó a pasar, no sin antes taparle los ojos. Bella podía sentir la calidad de la choza, pero no sabía cómo era posible. Cuando le quitó la manta que cubría sus ojos pudo ver de dónde. La chimenea de la choza estaba prendida. La cocineta estaba arreglada y la cama limpia. Bella se tapó la boca con las manos y jadeó.

"Este es nuestro lugar Bella, aquí fue donde te hice mía, aquí será donde me recuperes, donde me verás cada vez que te sientas sola." Susurró suavemente en su oído, abrazándola por atrás. "Dejé un jarrón sobre la mesa, cada vez que vengas tienes que traer una rosa, blanca cuando te sientas enojada, rosa cuando estés feliz y roja cada vez que sientas que no puedes. Esta choza sostendrá todos tus anhelos mientras yo no esté. Te podrás refugiar en ella cuando quieras estar sola. Es nuestra Bella, solo nuestra."

Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron y asintió enérgicamente. No podía creer que Edward hiciera esto por ella. El lugar había quedado muy lindo y el jarrón era uno color azul marino, el favorito de Edward.

"Es hermoso," se giró y lo miró a los ojos. "Gracias Edward." Él sonrió un poco y la besó.

"Vamos a comer." Dijo después de separarse.

Edward había preparado cena para los dos e incluso había puesto una pequeña mesa con una vela en el centro. Comieron en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino uno lleno de amor. Cuando terminaron fueron a sentarse a la cama.

"Edward, te compré algo de cumpleaños. Sé que fue el mes pasado pero con todo esto no había tenido tiempo de entregártelo."

"No era necesario Bella. Gracias." Dijo sonriendo. Bella tomó una cajita entre sus manos y se la entregó. Edward la abrió y sacó el reloj de bolsillo. Tenía bordado su nombre y dentro había una pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro de ellos dos. Edward sonrió débilmente y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Había prometido ser fuerte para Bella pero esto era inevitable.

"Gracias." Dijo de nuevo. Bella tomó su rostro y lo subió.

"Te amo" le dijo en un susurro. Edward le sonrió.

"También te amo. Te prometo que volveré, pero tienes que ser paciente. Prometo escribir en cada oportunidad. Pero por favor no te rindas." Bella podía ver la plegaria en sus ojos. "No podría vivir sin ti."

"Te esperaré Edward, hasta el final de mis días." Dijo comenzando a sollozar. Una lágrima se derramo y Edward se acercó para limpiarla con sus labios.

"No llores, puedes golpearme o gritarme, pero nada me duele más que verte llorar."

"Entonces bésame y hazme olvidar." Susurró Bella muy suavemente. Edward no esperó más, la besó dulce y cariñosamente.

Y así comenzó todo, cuando menos pensaron sus ropas estaban fuera y sus pechos y sus piernas se tocaban. Disfrutaban del contacto de piel con piel. Edward besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Bella. Mientras que ella solo disfrutaba e intentaba olvidar que mañana sería el último día.

Edward penetró en ella y esperó a que respondiera. Encontraron su ritmo y por cada gemido de Bella salía un sollozo.

"Te amo." Se susurraban el uno al otro.

"Tienes que volver a mí." Decía Bella mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Edward levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos.

"Volveré por ti. No lo olvides, nunca pierdas la esperanza." No pudo mantener una conversación coherente por más tiempo, llegó a su límite y jadeó junto con Bella. Se quedaron en esa posición más tiempo, mientras él solo escuchaba el latido del corazón de ella, un sonido que no estaría ahí más tiempo, al menos hasta que la guerra se acabara.

Se durmieron pacíficamente en brazos del otro. Se levantaron temprano, Bella insistió en acompañarlo a la estación de trenes. Ahí estarían Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie. Llegaron un poco demorados, pero no lo suficiente para perder el tren.

Vieron a los lejos a Alice y Jasper abrazados. Jasper estaba prácticamente cargando a Alice, por su corta estatura. En cuanto a Emmett y Rosalie, solo se encontraban ahí. Rosalie tenía cara de indiferencia, mientras que Emmett una de dolor.

Saludaron a todos y esperaron. De pronto sonó la campaña que anunciaba el abordaje. Bella se giró con Edward y comenzó a llorar.

"Te amo Edward, por favor prometes que no te harás el valiente, que no intentarás salvar gente que no conoces. Entendido Edward Anthony Cullen. Te quiero de vuelta en una sola pieza o en muchas, no me importa, solo regresa vivo." Edward a pesar del momento sonrió.

"Te tendré en la mente todo el tiempo, serás mi inspiración, mi protección y mi munición en la guerra. Nada me pasará mientras piense en ti. Te amo Isabella y sé que volveré para convertirte en mi esposa."

Se besaron apasionadamente y se abrazaron.

Alice no dijo nada a Jasper, todo había quedado claro desde días antes. Jasper la miró y le sonrió, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó suavemente. Con amor y cariño. Ella sonrió plácidamente, había algo que le aseguraba que él volvería, sin importar qué.

Emmett subió su equipaje y volvió con Rosalie.

"Te quiero nena, por favor no lo olvides." Tomó a Rosalie por la cintura y la besó en los labios. Ella respondió y Emmett pudo sentir las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Se separó y comenzó a caminar, rumbo a la entrada del tren. Pero entonces el sonido más horrible del mundo lo hizo detenerse. Era un gemido de dolor, uno que había estado guardado por mucho tiempo.

"¡Emmett!" escuchó que lo llamaba su ángel. Se giró rápidamente y vio a Rosalie de rodillas. Se acercó a ella e intentó levantarla, pero ella fue más rápida y lo hizo hincarse como ella. Tomó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. "Tienes que jurar que volverás Emmett McCarthy, grandísimo tonto, porque yo te juro que no viviré si no lo haces y que casaré tu espíritu con el mío. Te casaré hasta el final de tus días. Haré de ellos un infierno y tú sabes que mis juramentos no están mal fundados."

"Sabes que sí Rosalie, te amo, te amo nena." Dijo un muy extasiado Emmett. Después de dos meses de indiferencia ahora podía ver todo el dolor en el rostro de Rosalie. Ahora se abría ante él.

"Tienes que regresar porque vas a ser padre," Emmett se congeló y Rosalie tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre. "Tienes que volver para que conozcas a tu hijo, a tu descendencia."

"¿Quieres decir que…? " No terminó la pregunta. Se puso de pie y tomó a Rosalie en brazos. "¡Voy a ser padre!" gritaba felizmente. La besó y ahora ella contestó con más regocijo.

"Así es Emmett. Pero no podré yo sola, por favor tienes que prometer que volverás. Al igual que Edward no intentarás hacerte el héroe."

"Lo prometo Rose, lo prometo. Solo bésame antes de marcharme y déjame cargar con tu recuerdo."

Y con eso se fueron, los tres. Subieron al tren, despidiéndose de sus respectivas parejas.

Alice, Bella y Rosalie se abrazaron, tratando de encontrar consuelo en cada una.


	8. 7 Las 3 rosas

**Las 3 rosas**

El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que uno desea. Cuando menos se piensa ya has estado al lado del amor de su vida por 30 o 40 años. Pero para Bella era diferente. A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, cada minuto sin saber nada de Edward era como un vidrio enterrado en su corazón.

Dos largos meses habían pasado, septiembre había empezado, Bella había ido a la cabaña en varias ocasiones para dejar una rosa. A veces rosa, a veces blanca. Siempre que traía una de esas, traía una roja. Todos los días le era insoportable, todos los días eran como si el mundo se derrumbara. Lo único que deseaba al despertar era que todo fuera una pesadilla, quería despertar desnuda al lado de Edward en la choza que habían adoptado como propia. Pero eso nunca ocurría, siempre se despertaba sola y de nuevo la puñalada en el corazón le era insoportable.

La guerra había terminado desde hacía unos días. Pero no se sabía nada de ninguno.

Rosalie y Alice trataban de animarla, era la única que sentía que no podía más. Alice tenía una seguridad en sí misma, en la que creía que Jasper regresaría. Rosalie salía adelante, más que por ella, por el bebé, sabía que no tenía opción. Aunque la mera idea de perder a Emmett fuera insoportable.

Bella pasaba los días en la cama, lamentando la partida de Edward. No había recibido más cartas, solo una, una semana después de que él partió. Decía que estaba bien, que regresaría pronto y que la amaba. Nada más necesitaba decir.

Un día en el que se encontraba leyendo en su habitación, la señora de la limpieza irrumpió abriendo de golpe la puerta. Bella se asustó un poco y se giró.

"Señorita, tiene un visitante, dice que quiere verla pero solo si usted quieres."

"¿Quién es?" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Es Jacob señorita, no tiene que verlo si no quiere. Puedo llamar a su papá para que se lo lleve."

Jacob, no lo podía creer. Después de todo lo que le había hecho tenía el descaro de venir a visitarla. Lo más seguro es que viniera a presentarle a su nueva esposa. Le pareció extraño que no le afectara en lo absoluto. Era obvio, su corazón pertenecía enteramente a Edward y Jacob ya no tenía nada sobre ella.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y lo encontró. No lo veía desde que se había mudado. Se veía bien, debía admitir que era apuesto. Pero no tenía ojos verdes ni cabello cobrizo, simplemente no era Edward.

"Bella," dijo mirándola con ojos muy abiertos. Bella pensó que debía ofrecer un aspecto horrible por el confinamiento en su habitación. "Te ves bien."

"Mentiroso." Dijo Bella con los ojos entrecerrados.

"De acuerdo, estoy mintiendo. No te ves bien pero supongo que dadas las circunstancias." ¿Cómo? Jacob no podía saber de Edward.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Me refiero a que vine sin previo aviso." Arrogante, pensó Bella.

"No Jacob, no luzco así por ti. Mi prometido se fue a la guerra hace dos meses y no he sabido nada de él." No sabía aporque le daba explicaciones a Jacob, pero tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y a pesar de ser él quien le rompió el corazón era su mejor amigo.

"Oh, supongo que solo quería subir puntos a mi autoestima. Lo lamento, por lo de tu…prometido" dijo la última parte entre dientes.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a presentarme a tu esposa?" dijo Bella con ironía.

"No, la verdad es que Leah me dejó hace unos meses." Suspiró melancólicamente. Bella pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos y sintió pena por él, después de todo Bella comprendía por lo que pasaba. Un amor abandonado.

"Lo siento, no quise ser grosera." Bella dijo bajando la mirada.

"No importa, ya pasó." Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Aun no me dices a qué has venido." Dijo ella, no de forma grosera o agresiva.

"Solo quería venir a verte, sé que no quedamos en los mejores términos pero aun quiero que seamos amigos. ¿Crees que podríamos volver a ser los de antes? Antes de que todo pasara. De verdad lamento hacértelo dicho así. No debí…"

"No, no debiste. Pero eso ya no importa Jacob. Yo creo que me debes una grandísima cantidad de helado, después de eso te perdonaré." Jacob levantó la mirada y sonrió.

"¿Hablas en serio, Bella?"

"Absolutamente Jacob," él estaba tan feliz que se acercó a Bella y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Gracias Bella, te extrañé tanto."

"También te extrañé Jacob." Dijo Bella respondiendo su abrazo. La verdad es que sí lo había extrañado, ahora tenía un amigo que comprendía más o menos por lo que ella estaba pasando.

El tiempo siguió pasando pero ahora era más soportable. Jacob se mudó y no se separaba de Bella. Todos los días salían y Bella no había vuelto a la choza desde ese día. Siempre quería ir, pero sabía que Jacob querría acompañarla y sentía que ese lugar era solamente para ella y para Edward.

Alice preparó una fiesta para la presentación de Jacob. Los padres de Edward estarían ahí. De cierta manera Bella no quería verlos, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano.

"Anda Bella, te tienes que ver linda para los padres de Edward, Esme y Carlisle te aman, lo sabes. Hace mucho que no los ves." Le reclamaba Alice. Faltaba poco para que todos llegaran y Alice insistía en que Bella usara el vestido azul que Edward tanto amaba. El solo recuerdo hacía que su corazón temblara.

"Está bien Alice." Una lágrima salió de su ojo involuntariamente.

Bella se vistió rápidamente y después dejó que Alice la peinara y la maquillara. Bajaron y pusieron manos a la obra en la comida. Charlie estaba en el sofá sin hacer nada. Alice y Bella se pusieron a preparar la cena rápidamente.

Llegaron Jacob y Rosalie. Solo faltaban los padres de Edward. Momentos después Carlisle y Esme se presentaron en su puerta. Bella notó la diferencia de Esme. Su cara estaba más pálida y había bajado de peso. Sus ojos tenían grandes bolsas y lucía más débil. Bella se sintió mal, ella estaba bien gracias a Jacob. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres?

Se sentaron a comer y todo iba bien. Hablaron y presentaron a Jacob. Todos lo recibieron con cariño, aun los padres de Edward. Ellos eran suficientemente maduros para comprender que Bella solo necesitaba un amigo. Sabían que esperaría a Edward.

Bella recogió los platos sucios y los llevó a la cocina. Se puso a limpiar y sintió que alguien la miraba. Cuando se giró ahí estaba Esme. Parecía que quería decir algo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. Bella no dijo nada, se secó las manos y se acercó a ella. La abrazó y ella explotó en llanto y abrazó a Bella.

"Oh Bella, es tan difícil. Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta. La guerra terminó y aun no sé nada de él."

"Lo sé Esme, sé que es difícil. Pero él vendrá, me lo prometió. Tiene que venir a casarse conmigo." Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando la promesa que había hecho en la choza.

La miró y sonrió. Carlisle llegó y sonrió tristemente. "Hola Bella, gusto en verte."

"Igualmente Dr. Cullen."

"Llámame Carlisle, Bella, por favor. Te lo he dicho muchas veces," dijo en broma.

"Lo siento."

"Te ves bien, ¿Cómo lo has llevado? ¿Sabes que la guerra terminó?"

"Sí, lo sé. Supongo que no tardarán en llegar." El corazón de Bella saltó de felicidad de solo pensarlo.

El resto de la velada pasó en paz. Charlie, Carlisle y Jacob se pusieron a hablar mientras que las mujeres se juntaron para discutir sus propios asuntos.

Rosalie tenía 4 meses de embarazo. Tenía un pequeño bultito en el vientre y ella se sentía orgullosa. Bella notaba la diferencia en sus ojos, siempre con una sombra de tristeza pero destellaban felicidad. Se preguntó como hubiera sido si ella hubiera quedado embarazada, quizá sería lindo. Sería un bebé engendrado con amor. Bella suspiró profundamente y sonrió al recordar esas noches.

"¿Qué piensas Bella?" preguntó Alice. Bella se sonrojó y rió.

"Nada en especial." Siguieron hablando y bromeando. El timbre sonó y Bella se puso de pie. "Yo voy, ahora vuelvo."

Se encaminó hacia la puerta con pasos lentos.

"¡Bella! ¿Dónde están los tenedores?" Dijo Alice.

Bella rodó los ojos. "Están en el segundo cajón."

"¡Gracias!" Volvieron a timbrar y Bella suspiró con frustración. Apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó parada con la mano en el pecho. No podía ser. Ahí frente a ella estaban Jasper y Emmett. Buscó hacia atrás para ver a su príncipe azul llegar. Pero no estaba ahí. Entonces lo supo. La carta que traía Emmett en su mano no era precisamente un reconocimiento.

"Lo siento mucho señorita," Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa triste y los ojos húmedos.

Su corazón palpitó rápidamente y pudo ver la cara de ambos, le estaban pidiendo disculpas con cada poro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su aliento se quedó en su garganta.

"De verdad lo sentimos mucho Bella," dijo Jasper. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Bella estaba aturdida y cuando su oído volvió a funcionar se dio cuenta de los sollozos que estaba emitiendo. Eran de profundo dolor y desolación. Su esperanza se había esfumado.

"¡JASPER!" gritó Alice al verlo. Jasper quería soltar a Bella y correr hacia Alice. Pero Bella no estaba parada, Jasper la sostenía. Alice lo comprendió y se tapó la boca con las manos y sus ojos se aguaron.

"¡Emmett!" gritó Rosalie, corrió a él y lo abrazó. No miró a Bella, no se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba totalmente desgarrada hasta que escuchó sus sollozos. Tuvo la misma reacción que Alice y no supo qué hacer. Emmett la abrazó por atrás y besó suavemente su cuello. Acarició su vientre ligeramente hinchado. Pero nadie reaccionaba. Bella estaba desgarrándose la garganta. Esme, Carlisle y Charlie fueron a donde estaba todo el escándalo.

En cuanto Esme vio la escena lo comprendió todo. Su hijo, su único hijo había muero. Ella no tuvo tiempo de llorar. Simplemente se desvaneció y Carlisle la atrapó. El dolor en el corazón de él también era grande, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Esme. La sacudió ligeramente para que reaccionara. Pero él sabía que no despertaría. Había pasado días en vela y ahora todo su cuerpo había colapsado.

Bella no pudo más y se desmalló. Jasper la cargó y la llevó al sofá. Después corrió con Alice quien lloraba también. La abrazó y logró controlarla un poco pero ella se aferraba a él. Ella se sentía feliz de tener a Jasper de vuelta. Pero sentía tanta pena por Bella. Jasper besaba suavemente su frente mientras intentaba calmar sus sollozos.

"Ya Alice, mi vida. Aquí estoy. Te extrañé tanto mi amor, nunca sabrás cuánto."

"Yo también te extrañé Jasper, te amo, te amo tanto." No sentían que el besarse fuera apropiado, no en un lugar donde dos mujeres lamentaban una pérdida. Solo se miraron y fue suficiente. Alice puso sus manos en el rostro de Jasper y notó sus cicatrices. Él soltó una lágrima y ella besó casa una de ellas. Después lo abrazó por el cuello y no lo dejó ir.

Horas después, Bella y Esme despertaron. Esme comenzó a llorar todo lo que no había llorado cuando lo supo. En cuanto a Bella, ella se quedó en un estado de shock. No parpadeaba, no se movía, parecía que incluso no respiraba. De esa forma Jacob entendió lo importante que al parecer era su ex prometido. Intentó abrazarla y consolarla, pero ella no se dejaba.

Charlie se asustó y Carlisle la revisó pero no había nada físicamente dañado, todo estaba en su corazón y en su cabeza. No había nada que los remedios medicinales pudieran hacer. Había solamente dos pensamientos en la cabeza de Bella, Edward estaba muerto, Edward no regresaría. Sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo y muy dentro de ella esperaba poder secarse algún día.

El mes de octubre y noviembre le pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al segundo mes de la muerte de Edward, Bella seguía en estado zombi. Bajó de peso, dado que no comía. Jacob intentó muchas veces animarla, pero ella simplemente no respondía, era como si no estuviera ahí.

"Bella, tienes que reaccionar. Quizá no conocía a Edward, pero sé que no le gustaría verte así. Tienes que salir adelante aunque sea por él, por su recuerdo." Jacob tomó las manos de Bella en las suyas. Bella estaba recostada en la cama como desde hacía dos meses. Ella comenzó a sollozar y negar con la cabeza.

"No puedo Jacob, es tan difícil. Pensar que él no está, no volverá a abrazarme, a besarme. Simplemente no volveré a verlos." Sus sollozos incrementaron y le impidieron hablar.

"Escucha, sé que no tuvo un entierro porque no encontraron su cuerpo. Te propongo que entierres todo lo viejo y empieces de nuevo."

"Jacob, es imposible. Él no se va a ir de mi corazón. Seguirá ahí hasta el día en que muera y el dolor de haberlo perdido nunca se irá."

"Lo sé Bella, yo te comprendo. Quizá Leah no esté muerta, pero es peor mi situación." Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿A caso estaba bromeando? Pero pudo ver toda la seriedad con la que le estaba hablando.

"No te entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes compararlo? Leah sigue ahí y Edward no."

"Pero es peor pensar que él o ella te dejó por otro o porque no eras suficiente, a que sepas que la persona que se fue te amaba. Hubiera preferido que…" iba a decir que prefería a Leah muerta, pero se ahorró las palabras.

"Yo sería feliz aun si Edward no me amara, si él es feliz, yo soy feliz. Si me deja no sería gran sorpresa, no era normal que un ser tan hermoso y perfecto amara a alguien como yo." Soltó otro sollozo y cerró los ojos dejando fluir sus lágrimas. Estaba cansada. Jacob tenía razón, Edward no soportaría ver eso.

Esa noche soñó con él, su sonrisa, su cabello, su cuerpo. Todo tal como lo recordaba. Pero el sueño era una pesadilla porque no podía alcanzarlo. Él era superior a ella y ella lo sabía. Por fin se había dado cuenta del error que cometía al estar con ella. Estiraba los brazos pero él retrocedía.

Se levantó llena de sudor frío. Decidió ahí mismo que saldría adelante, por él, por ella, por su padre y amigos.

A partir de ese día no fue la misma, en cierto modo era la esencia de la Bella del pasado pero aun diferente. No volvió a autocompadecerse, no volvió a quedarse hasta tarde en su cama. Comenzó a salir más con Jacob. Y por más que le doliera, dejó de ver a sus viejos amigos. Era demasiado doloroso. Solo en ocasiones se topaba con ellos. Rosalie estaba más grande, los seis meses de embarazo le sentaban bien.

No volvió a ver a Esme ni a Carlisle, intentó visitarlos. Pero el recuerdo era demasiado y temía volver a decaer. Había escuchado que Esme no estaba bien, que había enfermado. Decidió ir a verla, sin importarle lo demás. Fuera como fuese, Esme era especial y necesitaba ayuda. Se armó de valor y fue a su casa. Esme abrió y notó que efectivamente estaba enferma.

"Bella, hola. Lo lamento querida, no te esperaba. Siento que tengas que verme de esta manera."

"Por favor Esme, tienes todo el derecho de lucir como quieras, has perdido un hijo."

"Y tú un prometido," dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Entró en la casa y Esme le sirvió té. Hablaron un poco y se pusieron al corriente sobre sus vidas.

"Mis padres están organizando una cena para navidad. ¿Te gustaría asistir?" dijo Bella a Esme. Ella solo bajó la mirada y Bella notó como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Sé que quizá no lo sepas, pero la navidad era la época favorita de Edward," Bella bajó la mirada también e intentó retener las lágrimas. "Carlisle dijo que se tomaría vacaciones y que tal vez me llevaría a viajar. Londres, París, Italia. Hay tantos lugares que me gustaría conocer, al lado de mi esposo será maravilloso."

"Me alegra que te anime Esme." Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento.

"Me han contado que Jacob es tu…" no podía pronunciar la palabra, haría que el hecho de que Edward estuviera muerto más real de lo que ya era.

"Es mi amigo solamente. Nunca podría andar con otra persona, ni ahora ni nunca." Esme levantó la mirada y vio a Bella. Se estiró un poco y tomó su mano.

"Bella, cariño, no tienes porque atormentarte. Edward hubiera deseado que fueras feliz. No dejes de vivir tu vida. Él no querría eso. Vamos Bella, tienes que seguir adelante, casarte, tener hijos y cuando mueras, ya vieja y acabada regresarás a él." Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente.

"Nunca podría hacer eso Esme, Edward lo era todo para mí. El intentar reemplazarlo es inaceptable." Bella ahogó un sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas.

"No lo estás reemplazando querida, solo estás intentando seguir con tu vida. Nadie te juzgará por eso."

"¿Me estás intentando decir que le dé una oportunidad a Jacob?" dije mirándola seriamente. Ella sonrió.

"He visto como te mira ese muchacho, prácticamente lo tienes rendido a tus pies. Es un amor sincero, deberías aprovecharlo. No porque lo quieras significa que Edward tenga que desaparecer. Si Jacob te ama realmente entonces tendrá que aceptarte con tu pasado, con tus fantasmas. Y quizá intente tapar tu dolor. Solo inténtalo Bella."

Esme tenía razón. Quizá debería salir adelante, empezando por ponerle atención a Jacob. Tenía decidido hacerlo para año nuevo. Antes tenía otras cosas que hacer y esperaría al inicio del año para dejar ese año que había pasado, atrás. Muy atrás en su mente, siempre teniendo presente lo bueno. Era cierto, Jacob ayudaría a apaciguar el dolor.

Organizaron reunirse para navidad, aunque aún faltaban unas semanas. El tiempo se pasó rápido. Diciembre había llegado con todo su espíritu navideño. Todos se reunieron la noche buena para cantar villancicos frente al árbol. Comieron la deliciosa comida de Esme. Dieron pequeños presentes a cada uno y rieron, tomaron vino, en fin, todo lo que se hacía en una fiesta navideña.

Esme mejoró considerablemente. Por suerte Carlisle había aceptado retrasar su viaje hasta año nuevo. También Alice y Jasper por la luna de miel que nunca tuvieron. Solo serían Jacob, Bella, Charlie, Rosalie y Emmett. Aunque lo más seguro era que Emmett y Rosalie se fueran a su casa a celebrar el año nuevo, solos y que Charlie estuviera en casa o en la estación de policía. Solo serían Jacob y Bella. Y era perfecto puesto que Bella tenía algunas cosas que decir. Ese día, el 31 de diciembre de 1918 sería el día en el que iniciaría su nueva vida, sin Edward en la cabeza y con Jacob a su lado. Le dolía pensar que tenía que sacar a Edward de su cabeza, pero era lo más sano.

Jacob no quería vivir en ahí, quería volver a Forks, le había dicho a Bella que volvería cuando el invierno acabase. Bella pensaba que un cambio de ambiente no le haría mal. Tal vez fuera lo mejor para ella.

Pero aun con todo eso por delante, había algo que tenía que hacer. Una rosa blanca, una roja y una rosa estaban en su casa. Tenía que ir esa noche a despedirse oficialmente de Edward. La choza, su lugar especial, donde se había entregado a él sin ningún remordimiento. _Ahora o nunca _susurró para sí.

Se armó de valor y salió en la noche, todo estaba oscuro y le asustaba un poco. Mientras caminaba al lado de su casa, recordó la primera vez que vio a Edward, él la había atrapado y en el momento en que vio sus ojos supo que era alguien especial. La primera lágrima de la noche rodó por la mejilla de Bella.

Caminó por todo el bosque, se sabía bien el camino y no era necesario un mapa o indicaciones. Comenzó a llover y Bella se mojó completamente. Entró en la choza y miró alrededor. No estaba la chimenea prendida, ni velas, ni luces. Tampoco estaba limpio como la última vez que vino con Edward. ¿Qué pensaría él? Había descuidado el lugar de ellos y no se había dado ni siquiera un tiempo para limpiar un poco de polvo. Se sintió aun más mal.

"_También te amo. Te prometo que volveré, pero tienes que ser paciente. Prometo escribir en cada oportunidad. Pero por favor no te rindas." Bella podía ver la plegaria en sus ojos. "No podría vivir sin ti."_

"_Te esperaré Edward, hasta el final de mis días." Dijo comenzando a sollozar. Una lágrima se derramo y Edward se acercó para limpiarla con sus labios._

Ese recuerdo hizo que su corazón ardiera, como si lo estuvieran presionando. Soltó otra lágrima y un sollozo. No quería romper a llorar porque sabía que no lo soportaría.

"_Dejé un jarrón sobre la mesa, cada vez que vengas tienes que traer una rosa, blanca cuando te sientas enojada, rosa cuando estés feliz y roja cada vez que sientas que no puedes. Esta choza sostendrá todos tus anhelos mientras yo no esté. Te podrás refugiar en ella cuando quieras estar sola. Es nuestra Bella, solo nuestra."_

Ese recuerdo le causó otra punzada. Había estado trayendo un par de rosas, a veces rosa o a veces blanca. Pero siempre traía un roja. Siempre se sentía desfallecida.

"Dijiste que era nuestro lugar, dijiste que volverías. ¿Por qué no estás conmigo entonces?" se acercó al jarrón, quitó las rosas ahora marchitas y puso la rosa blanca. "Estoy muy enojada contigo señor, no cumpliste tu promesa." El nudo en su garganta le dificultaba hablar. Tomó la rosa color rosado y la dejó en el jarrón. "Estoy feliz porque sé que donde sea que te encuentres eres feliz. Y sea como sea, yo soy feliz su tú lo eres." Ya no podía más, no podía dejar la última rosa en señal de despedida. Se abrazó para mantener su pecho y estómago unidos. El dolor era insoportable. "U-una roja. P-pporque ya no puedo Edward, no puedo luchar contra lo inevitable. Tú no estás. ¿A caso no pensaste en mí? ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti?" En cuanto dejó la rosa roja cayó de rodillas y manos, jadeando por aire. "No puedo más Edward." Suspiró profundo e intentó calmarse. "Jacob es una persona amable. Me ama y me respeta." Jadeó de nuevo, como si le dieran una bofetada. "¡Pero no es tú Edward, maldita sea!" No pudo contenerse por más tiempo, comenzó a sollozar y gritar de dolor. Su pecho estaba partido en dos. No creía que decir adiós a alguien muerto fuera tan difícil.

Pero lo había logrado, había dicho adiós a Edward, para siempre.

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado. Es lo personal me hizo llorar un poco mientras lo escribí. Espero que a ustedes también.**_


	9. 8 Volviste

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, mi inspiración anda por los ****suelos.**

**Volviste**

Después del episodio de la cabaña Bella pudo volver a su hogar a duras penas. Cuando llegó, Jacob la esperaba. La vio y se acercó a ella.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo preocupado.

-Nada, solo acabo de despedirme de un amigo.

Los meses pasaron y Bella no mejoraba mucho. Después de la despedida no volvió nunca a la cabaña. Todos los recuerdos estaban ahí, era demasiado duro. Trató de seguir adelante, por Jacob y el resto de sus amigos. Trató de convencerse de que amaba a Jacob, pero no era así. Su corazón le pertenecía a una sola persona y siempre sería así.

Iban al parque, al cine, a comer, etc. Jacob intentaba animarla pero ella era imposible. Un día la invitó a su casa, donde estaba sola. Le dijo que le prepararía la cena. Bella aceptó con una sonrisa falsa, a la que todos se habían acostumbrado y no luchaban por que la mejorara. Bella llegó de buena gana, solo esperaba terminar con el día y pasar al siguiente, así sería toda su vida.

-Pasa, -dijo Jacob cuando tocó la puerta. Bella entró y sonrió.

-Huele delicioso.

-Gracias, solo espero que te guste.

Cenaron en forma normal, platicaron de forma monótona. Bella notaba que Jacob estaba más nervioso. Eso la hizo estar alerta.

-Todo estuvo delicioso Jacob, muchas gracias.

-Me alegra que te gustara, -se quedaron callados y fue incómodo. Bella no pudo evitar comparar eso con relación a Edward. Sus silencios nunca eran incómodos. –Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a la sala. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Claro.

Caminaron hasta ahí y se sentaron en el sofá. Su casa era sencilla, iba muy con la época. Se quedaron en silencio otra vez y Bella tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Bella, he notado que desde hace días has estado algo distante. Puede que sea por tu novio perdido, lo comprendo. Pero creo que deberías dejarlo pasar, él no está aquí para ti. Si me dieras la oportunidad podría hacerte muy feliz. Sé que pido demasiado, después de cómo te traté en el pasado. Pero de verdad te amo y de verdad quiero hacerte feliz.

-No es eso Jacob… -sabía que no le servía de nada mentir, Jacob lo sabría. Suspiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos. –Muy bien, lo admito. El día que dije que me había despedido de un amigo, fui a un lugar que Edward y yo encontramos. Me despedí de él y le hablé de ti, fue muy difícil. Si me das tiempo podré sanar. Solo sé paciente Jacob, -el sonrió débilmente y tocó su mejilla.

-Todo el tiempo necesario. Y ya que me das una oportunidad pensé que… -se puso de pie y después se arrodilló. Bella se quedó sorprendida y no dijo nada, solo lo miró. –Si vamos a estar juntos, tal vez deberíamos casarnos. –Sacó una cajita y la abrió. Dentro estaba un anillo de compromiso. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bella no supo qué hacer. Edward vino a su cabeza de nuevo, de hecho, nunca se iba. Pero las palabras de él le martillaban la cabeza. _Te prometo que volveré, pero tienes que ser paciente. Prometo escribir en cada oportunidad. Pero por favor no te rindas. _Ella le había fallado, se había rendido. Pero, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que lo esperara sentada, sabiendo que no iba a volver? Miró a Jacob, quien estaba ansioso por una respuesta.

-Sí –dijo poco segura. –Prometo que trataré de ser mejor persona de lo que he sido, -dijo sin pensarlo.

-No necesito que mejores Bella, te amo como eres. Juntos sanaremos, yo te ayudaré. –puso el anillo en su dedo y la acercó a él. La besó suavemente, esperando que ella respondiera. Bella lo hizo, pero de nuevo comparó a Jacob con Edward. No había comparación alguna. Edward siempre sería el mejor en todo y el primero en sus pensamientos y sueños.

Alice ayudó a sus amigos a planear su boda. Hacía tiempo que Bella no salía con sus amigos y cuando vio a Alice la notó algo distante. Parecía incluso ofendida por algo. Tal vez era porque Edward era su mejor amigo y no le gustaba verla casándose con alguien que no fuera él.

-Alice, ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó Bella.

-No, estoy bien. –dijo cortante. Bella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Alice arregló su vestido y escogieron casarse en una pequeña iglesia local. Los únicos invitados serían sus amigos. Aun faltaba un mes, Bella creía que en ese tiempo estaría lista, pero no era así. Cada día se sentía más insegura. Salió a caminar con Alice un tarde, necesitaba sus consejos o su opinión.

-Alice, no estoy segura de casarme, -le dijo yendo directo al punto.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-Porque creo que de esa manera podré salir adelante, tengo que superar su muerte, no puedo estar esperando a que vuelva si está… -aun le costaba mucho decir la palabra. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. –muerto.

-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Bella la miró y vio que ella había bajado la mirada.

-Adelante Alice.

-Si Edward volviera, quizá no como antes, pero volviera. ¿Lo querrías a tu lado? –la miró y Bella creyó ver un ruego en sus ojos.

-Alice esa pregunta es estúpida, claro que lo querría. Estaría tan agradecida con el cielo. Lo amaría más que nunca, solo con tenerlo a mi lado. Es lo único que deseo en la vida. –de sus ojos salieron lágrimas de dolor al recordar que eso nunca pasaría. –Pero no va a volver y a él le gustaría que saliera adelante.

-Pero no con Jacob, -dijo Alice por lo bajo. Bella no la escuchó.

-Estoy pensando en que tal vez deba hacer nuestro lugar algo más público, de esa manera no será tan doloroso, no solo habrá recuerdos de él y yo sino también de otros. Podría ir ahí después de mi boda, con Jacob. Quizá no decirle todo lo que Edward y yo hicimos, -dijo riendo un poco y sonrojándose al recordarlo. –Pero de esa forma no será un lugar tan especial.

-¿Estás hablando de la cabaña que está en el bosque? ¿La que Edward arregló con tanto esmero? –dijo casi gritando.

-¿Cómo sabes tú de esa cabaña?

-Yo le ayudé a arreglarla, -dijo rápidamente. -¡No puedes llevar a Jacob ahí! Tienes que estar bromeando o haber perdido la cabeza.

-Es una forma de salir adelante…

-¿Por qué quieres olvidarlo? ¿A caso no lo amabas? ¿Por qué te casas con otro hombre? ¡No lo entiendo! Si Jasper muriera yo nunca me casaría con nadie, viviría lamentando su muerte.

-¿Y desperdiciar tu vida? –dijo algo acalorada por la actitud de Alice. La estaba juzgando.

-¡Sí! Desperdiciar mi vida, no me importaría, -dijo comenzando a sollozar. La abrazó y también comenzó a llorar.

-Alice, tienes que entender, yo lo amo con todo mi ser, pero él no va a volver. No está aquí.

-Por favor, promete que no irás a esa cabaña. Es de Edward y solo de él. Promételo.

-No puedo, tengo que olvidarme de él de una vez por todas.

-No lo hagas, deja que él viva en tu cabeza y en tu corazón.

-Si quiero salir adelante tengo que hacerlo.

-La cabaña no tiene nada que ver. Por favor, solo no vayas y menos con Jacob. ¿Piensas acostarte con él ahí? ¿Donde Edward lo hizo también? No por eso va a ser él quien esté ahí, seguirá siendo Jacob. Lo único que vas a lograr con eso es que tu mente trate de engañarte, puedes salir lastimada y también Jacob. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No, tienes razón. Está bien Alice, te prometo que no iré.

-Gracias Bella.

Esa noche Bella no podía dormir. Se removía de un lado a otro incómoda. Algo le decía que debía ir a la cabaña. Terminar con lo que había comenzado. La despedida no fue suficiente. Necesitaba pedirle perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y decirle que siempre lo iba a amar.

Decidió ir una última vez. Quizá hasta quemar la cabaña. No quería tenerla ahí para recordarle todo lo que había vivido al lado de Edward. Se puso de pie y cubrió su cuerpo con un abrigo largo. Se puso zapatos y salió de la casa. Por alguna razón su corazón se aceleraba.

Cuando iba acercándose notó que había luz en la cabaña. El fuego iluminaba el lugar. ¿Habría alguien ahí? ¿Qué hacían? Esa era propiedad privada. Edward la había comprado. Se acercó molesta y dispuesta a quitar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí. Abrió la puerta y buscó a alguien, pero no había nadie. La cama estaba vacía. No había nadie en la cocina. Entonces lo escuchó.

-¿Alice? –giró la cabeza y vio un gran sofá de una sola plaza. El respaldo estaba hacia ella. –Alice, ¿eres tú? –los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Era posible? Tenía que estar soñando. El sofá se giró y ahí estaba, el hombre por el que había dejado de vivir. Estaba vivo.

-¿Edward? –susurró. La cara del aludido cambió. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bella, -eso fue lo que ella necesitó para comprobarlo. Corrió a sus brazos y se puso sobre su regazo. Lo besó y él respondió con ahínco.

-Oh Edward, -decía Bella mientras besaba cada parte de su rostro. Lo abrazó por el cuello y pegó su frente al hombro de él. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería ser una carga, -Bella podía escuchar el dolor en su voz.

-¿Una carga? ¿De qué hablas? –lo miró a los ojos y vio que tenían una sombra.

-De que no veo amor mío, no dependo de mí ahora, -dijo derramando una lágrima. –No quería arruinar tu vida. Escuché cuando te despedías, dijiste que estaban con Jacob ahora. Eso me alegró mucho, saber que estabas con alguien que te puede cuidar. Te amo lo suficiente para dejar que fueras feliz.

-¡Pero yo te amo a ti! Nunca podría amar a alguien más. No me importa que no veas Edward, eres un tonto por pensar que te dejaría. No sabes lo que he sufrido, -dijo sollozando en su pecho. Edward acariciaba su espalda suavemente, intentando consolarla.

-Lo siento mi amor, de verdad. No quería lastimarte pero no quería ser una carga en tu vida. Tú mereces algo mejor.

-No quiero nada ni a nadie si tú estás conmigo. Edward te amo.

-También te amo, -susurró en su oído. Bella se giró y lo besó suavemente. De pronto el beso se tornó más desesperado. Bella se puso de pie y ayudó a Edward a ponerse de pie. Comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ropas.

Bella guió a Edward hacia la cama y quedaron recostados, aun besándose.

-Edward, te extrañé tanto, -decía ella mientras seguía acariciándolo y besaba su rostro.

-También yo Bella, creí que te había perdido, -dijo derramando una lágrima.

-No me has perdido, siempre seré tuya.

Cuando Bella despertó, comenzó a llorar. Sabiendo que su sueño era solo eso, un sueño maravilloso. Pero no era verdad. Aun podía sentir las manos de Edward por todo su cuerpo y sus besos. Siguió llorando hasta que sintió unos brazos envolverla.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? –se giró y vio a Edward. Comenzó a llorar, pero ahora era de felicidad.

-Oh Edward, creí que solo había sido un sueño, -lo besó de nuevo y pegó su rostro a su pecho.

-No es un sueño amor mío, soy real y me quedaré el tiempo que quieras a tu lado, -dijo Edward acariciando su cabello.

-Entonces será para siempre, siempre te querré conmigo.

**FIN**

**Elianna muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por pedir que continuara con la historia.**** No sé de qué prólogo me hablas, no he cambiado nada de la historia.**

**Sophie black también gracias, aunque no era necesaria tanta agresividad.**


End file.
